Kakashi's New Jutsu
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: After Sasuke left team 7, Naruto is training, and Sakura is in the hospital as a medic, Kakashi has his hands busy with a new found ninja. While they stay together, go on missions, and are friends, will they become more than that? Read to find out. Rated T for Violence. Please review, it would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's New Jutsu

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction and I sincerely hope all of you enjoy it. I have not read all of the Naruto series, and that may seem obvious to some of you people out there who have. So please comment, review and help me in any way you think possible. And if you don't like it, please tell me why so I can make it better. Thanks ~ phoenixfyretail~

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto or the Naruto Shippuden series.

Chapter 1: Wounded, Defeated, and Friendship

Kakashi was sitting lazily in a tree, as usual reading his favorite Icha – Icha book, when all of a sudden he heard a low cry. It was coming from his left, rapidly advancing, as well as a strange chakra sensation. He looked over, seemingly bored and unconcerned, and saw the strangest sight. A small figure, dressed entirely in black, was frantically dodging Deidara's attacks. She had an extremely powerful amount of chakra, he could sense it easily. He debated between going down there and fighting, or sitting back and watching from his comfy perch in his tree and watching, only going down if absolutely necessary. He decided to stay and watch. If she used her chakra right, she actually had a good chance of defeating him.

This figure, who he just now figured out was a girl, seemed to know what she was doing and he could sense she had used very little chakra. She dodged a last attack, and stood still for a minute. She had a few small wounds on her arms and sides, and a cut on her leg, but nothing too serious. That Kakashi could see anyway. She was summoning chakra now, and suddenly threw a sunlight kunai at Deidara, which hit him square in the neck. It went straight through him, and pinning into a tree nearby. Deidara, with a shocked expression on his face, fell stone dead. Kakashi was astonished as well. ' She defeated him with one kunai?! Wow, she might be more powerful than I thought. And sunlight. No way, sunlight? That's new '.

She turned, and saw him crouched in the tree watching her. She put out her hand, and her kunai came into it. " Friend or foe? " she called out. Kakashi leapt down, putting his book away. " Friend." He said, coming into the clearing where she was. She seemed to have a gold-silver-blue chakra emanating from her. Her eyes saw his Hia-ate headband over his sharingan and she sighed in relief. She replaced her kunai in her pouch on her right thigh, and looked him square in the eye.

Kakashi finally had a good look at her. She had long, silvery-blue hair and it seemed to shimmer like light when she moved. The locks framing her face though were a blue- black, giving her the appearance of a slight yin-yang symbol. She had some of the strangest eyes too. They were long, angled eyes, shaped like almonds. The irises were a beautiful, one-of-a-kind purplish-black. They were very intriguing. She had pale skin, a gorgeus complexion, a small chest, and a slim figure. Her shoulders were broad, waist tiny, and hips only slight.

Kakashi also discovered that now that he had a good look at her, she was absolutely cut up and teeming with muscle. He noticed that while he was studying her, her eyes were gazing intently at him as well. His silvery-gray hair that defied gravity, headband that covered his sharingan, and the mask that covered the rest of his face. He wore a standard ninja outfit, seemingly normal. As he watched, she winced in pain, her hand clutching the huge wound across her chest. She was holding the wound closed to the best of her ability, but her blood and poison defied her efforts and dripped out her hands.

" What is your name?" he asked her gently. She was still steady on her feet, but he stayed ready to catch her just in case if she did fall. " Akimara." She replied softly, her eyes and voice filled with pain. " Kakashi." He said in reply. " We need to get out of here." And with that being said, she lost conciousness.

Akimara POV

I felt myself fading, failing. My strength was dwindling and I couldn't stay steady for much longer, yet I held on. I had been hit by a poison firebird thrown at me by that damn Deidara. It had hit me, slicing along my chest. I wasn't sure if Kakashi had seen it, but it was slowly starting to kill me. I had taken several wounds, and I had to admit, Deidara was tough. I had defeated him single handedly though, not needing last resort. And then I felt my vision slowly tunneling to black, the last thing I saw through long tunnels was Kakashi's shocked expression. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Healing and Heartship

Kakashi POV

As soon as I saw her go limp, she swayed and started to fall. Her hand came away from her chest and fell by her side. I darted forward and caught her limp form in my arms before she could hit the ground. She was slightly heavier than I thought she would be for a girl of her size, but I still picked her up easily. She had several wounds on her, the worst ones were on her chest and right thigh. It looked as if someone had hit her with a kunai straight through the muscle. I held her close to my chest and transported myself and the unconscious Akimara to the Hokage's building.

Normal POV

Once Kakashi reached the Hokages building, he again transported in a poof of smoke and appeared in a very moody Tsunade's office. He looked around to Tsunade's shocked face and Naruto's stunned one. They weren't gazing at him though, but the girl in his arms. He just now realized that she wore one black leather glove on her right hand, and a leather band on the left, and both had the leaf village symbol on it.

" Where on earth did you find her Kakashi?", a now very concerned Tsunade asked. She helped him lay the unconscious Akimara on the couch and surveyed the wounds. The one gash on her chest was going to need some sincere medical attention. She got to it right away.

" A small woods clearing about 10 miles into the forest. I was sitting in a tree reading and then I watched her single handedly defeat Deidara." Naruto's jaw dropped, but Tsunade just shrugged as if to say, ' I should have expected it from her.' She pumped her hands full of healing chakra and pressed them over the wound on Akimara's chest, and it healed within a small amount of time. She then attended to the smaller wounds and the stab wound on her thigh. They healed and she used only a little of her chakra. Naruto was blushing rather hard because now that the blood was gone and her wounds were healed, you could see a lot of her pale skin. He then turned and ran out of there really fast with the help of a one eyed death glare from Kakashi.

Tsunade had only closed the two major wounds, as it would take way too much of her chakra to heal them. With help from Kakashi, she brought Akimara down to the hospital for remaining treatment. They finished healing the major wounds without tiring themselves and wrapped bandages around them. They then took her clothes and weapons and cleaned and repaired them, setting them beside the bed where she was still unconscious.

Tsunade had reported to Kakashi that she wouldn't wake for a while, as the poison from whatever she had been hit by was well into her blood stream and they had a heck of a time getting it out. He simply nodded and decided to just sit by her bed and read.

When Akimara finally awoke, she slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Kakashi was sitting beside her, his feet lightly propped on her bed, reading a book and watching her. She reached up and ran her hands over her eyes. She knew she was in a hospital, so she checked to make sure she had some kind of clothes on. She did, a small white strapless dress. She had a huge bandage over the wound on her chest and one on her right thigh. She had one on her left forearm as well.

She sighed, and slowly sat up unassisted, much to Kakashi's amazement. " Hey Kakashi." She said with a slight smile. " Yo. Feeling any better?", he replied in exactly the same tone. She smiled slightly. " A little, althought I have to say that I have been better." She looked to him, sincerity in her eyes. " Thank you. For getting me here and staying with me until I woke up." He nodded.

" You caught my interest. Or rather, your unusuality did." She blushed and looked away. Then she raised an eyebrow, confused and thinking. He watched her, heat flooding his masked face, and he knew he was blushing. She was so perfect in almost everyway. She didn't even pay attention to that fact. She looked up and said, " Unusuality?"

He almost fell off the chair in shock. She was actually, genuinely, confused. At that point he hit the floor. She laughed, a huge smile finally showing on her face. He shook his head ruefully, and got up off the floor. " By your unusuality, I mean the fact that your chakra has different aura and you use sunlight." He finished that, sounding like he was asking a question. She nodded, realization dawning on her. " I am the last of my kind. We use the power of sunlight, moonlight, and mirrors." Kakashi…. Hit the floor again.

When they finally got to leave the hospital, she still wore the 3 bandages on her. She had to talk the hospital into it though, with the help of a one eyed death glare from Kakashi. She grabbed her clothes and weapons from where they were on the table beside her bed, and slipped into the small bathroom to change. She quickly stripped the short hospital gown off and changed into her standard, and repaired, clothes. She pulled on her skintight black outfit, the thin black fabric forming nicely to her. She zipped up the shirt and her pants. She buckled on the black leather belts lacing her waist and right thigh. She tied her silky hair up into a ponytail, leaving the black strands down to frame her face.

She finally pulled on her black leather glove up to her elbow tying the lacing firmly. She buckled on the other leather band around her left wrist and left the bathroom. She made sure that her kunai and shuriken were in the pouches along her belts and she was surprised and pleased when she found her supply of them restored. She came out of the bathroom, her white dress draped over her one arm, and found Kakashi waiting for her.

As soon as she appeared, he started to leave. She tossed the white garment on the bed and strode along next to him, out of the hospital. They immediately went to see Tsunade. Kakashi took the fun way, running along the rooftops. She ran along beside him effortlessly, her booted feet barely seeming to touch the ground. They got to Tsunade in no time, and Tsunade was surprised to see her out of the hospital and on her feet like nothing had ever happened so soon.

" Kakashi." She greeted. She turned to Akimara. " Akimara. We should continue your training. I don't know what sensei to assign you though." Akimara stood calmly, her chest leaning slightly back, arms crossed. " Tsunade," she began softly, her voice calm now, almost musical. " I have already completed training. I trained secretly with Minato remember?" Tsunade widened her eyes and then seemed to remember. " Ah, yes. Now I remember. You helped him on missions and he trained you." Akimara nodded. Kakashi was astonished. She was the secret person Minato had always been with. Huh.

" All righty then. Off you go. I will call you when I need you." Akimara nodded her thanks and sighed. " Hospital beds really do suck." She said, stretching her neck. At that Kakashi and Tsunade burst into hopeless peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: love at First Sight

As Kakashi made his way along the winding streets of the village, Akimara by his side, she looked deceptively calm as always. He was bored looking as usual, reading his book. They stopped on the bridge and Akimara just stood by the rail, elbows propped up, leaning on them. He stood beside her, leaning the other way on his elbows, his book put away. " Kakashi?," she began, almost hesitantly. He looked at her. " I don't know where to go. I don't have a home anymore." She confessed, not even blushing. He knew what she was getting at. " You can stay with me." He assured her. He found that he had to resist the impulse to put his arm around her.

They continued on and Kakashi found himself watching Akimara constantly. She seemed so filled with everything. A mix of emotions, power, and chakra. They reached his home and went inside, Kakashi showing her where everything was located and where she would be staying. He told her everything she needed to know, where the bathroom was, soap, food, kitchen. And not to hesitate to ask him anything. She nodded once as understanding and thanks and went into her room.

She set her black leather pack down on the bed and sighed. She had a home now, food, heating, bathroom, and most awesomely a whole room and bed to herself. She collapsed down on the shuriken patterned sheets and sighed again. She was getting tired of the camouflage jutsu she had on her whole entire body. She released it and wished she didn't.

Kakashi went into his room and shut the door, leaning against it. Why did she make him feel so… nervous? Tense? He sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair. Then he stiffened slightly when he heard someone grunt in pain and swear. He walked down the hall, and stood outside Akimara's door. " Akimara? You okay?" he asked concerned, through the door. No answer. " Akimara?", again, no answer. He opened the door to the strangest sight.

Akimara had changed her clothes into short shorts and a black tank top. She had her hand clapped over her left eye and she was holding in a cry of pain. ' whew.' She thought. ' convenient that I left the body jutsu on and only took the face one off.' As Kakashi watched a small silver, pearly, tear trickled from her left eye. " Kakashi." She said, not pulling her hand away from her eye. " Do you think that you can get me a headband, bandana, or something to cover my eye?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but went and got something along those lines.

He came back to her and now she had her hair in a high horsetail. He handed her the wide, black, satin ribbon he had found. She grinned and nodded her thanks. She took it from him and pulled her hand away from her eye, keeping it closed. He raised an eyebrow again. It was covered in gleaming, pearl like dragon scales, in a charcoal color. " The legendary dragon eye?" he questioned, his heart pounding. She nodded. She tied the ribbon around her head, covering the eye. She turned back. She saw his worried expression and went over to him. She put her arms around him… and he felt his knees buckle.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he stiffened not knowing what to do at first. And then his mind started working again and he put his arms around her, resting his head on hers. " Sorry for worrying you." She apologized, not moving from him. He breathed in her scent, fresh creeks and the spicy scent of crushed pine needles. He grinned. He heard his stomach growl and she laughed. She pulled back, albeit reluctantly. " Hungry, are we?" she said playfully. He nodded. " Starving. Up for some ramen?" she nodded, flashing him a smile. He said, " Meet you at the door in a minute." He dashed off. She did the same, and was at the door, boots on in seconds, waiting.

He met her there, and they went for some ramen. Along the way, people stared at them. Kakashi with a girl? A one eyed girl as well? All the guys were eyeing her, eyes gleaming. One glare from Kakashi shut them right up. She turned her head, her eye saying thanks. They got to Ichiraku's to find Naruto sitting at the bar eating, or trying to eat, the largest plate of ramen Kakashi had ever seen.

A sign behind the bar said, ' Largest Ramen Eating Contest! Eat The Whole THING and it is on the house. No take out.' Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He sat down next to Akimara and watched her. " Naruto! Are you seriously not going to be able to eat that small plateful of ramen?" she said with disbelief. He looked at her, looking sick. " This is small? It's huge!" he freaked. She grinned at him. " Watch and learn." She told him. Kakashi stared a one eyed stare at her, eye wide with disbelief. ' She is going to try it. No way can she eat one.'

He had ordered a regular takeout. Now he sat back and decided to watch her try. It would give him a laugh. When she received hers, she smiled at the expectant and dubious stares directed at her. She eyed it approvingly and grabbed her chopsticks. Kakashi and Naruto watched astonished and, open mouthed in Naruto's case, as it all seemed to disappear. It was disappearing at an alarming rate and it all just faded away as she took the last bite and pushed the plate back with her chopsticks placed neatly on top. The stunned bartender took it and shook his head ruefully, smiling. Kakashi thought, ' Where on earth did all of that go?! That was huge! It was almost as big as Sakura. There is no way that is staying down.' To his surprise she just calmly turned to him and said, " Shall we go?"

He nodded, still shocked and not able to breathe properly. All the way back to their apartment he was constantly staring at her thin figure. She was the same as always, slim and calm. " Akimara? How did you eat all of that?" he finally asked her. She grinned. " My true form is a dragon you know," she said tapping the dragon like side of her face, covered by the ribbon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kissed by a Wound

Back at the apartment, Kakashi ate his ramen while Akimara stood calmly on the balcony. She was watching the sunset and he was constantly watching her. He had never felt this way towards anyone. So confused and mystified. There was something else too. Desire and love. Was it possible that he, Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy nin, was in love with her? He thought about it. She was a likable person in personality and looks. She had a hidden and soft personality, kind of like a game of hide and seek. If you wanted to know something she wouldn't come to you, you had to find her and ask her. In essence, he was it and she was the one that was hiding. Very interesting and mysterious, just like her. He loved her. He knew for sure. He loved her. There, he'd said it.

He finished his ramen and threw the containers away. He washed his chopsticks and walked to Akimara's side, his mask and headband off. She glanced at him and did a double take. His face was perfect, except for the one scar where his sharingan was. She gazed at his now visible features. The slight growth of stubble, straight nose, and small lips. ' He is ungodly handsome. No wonder he keeps his face covered. With features like that, every girl would be at his feet in this whole village.' She thought and then, realizing she was staring, she blushed and turned away.

She wondered if he had feelings for her. She already had feelings for him, she knew that. The man was so much like the one that she needed. Not only was he handsome, he had a great personality. If you got to know him, he had a dry sense of humor and a great ability to make anyone laugh. He was a great listener and always kept the conversation going with something. Just perfect for her.

She stood erect and turned again to face the sunset. He gazed calmly at her, and then his face flushed. She was so godly perfect for him. He long hair glowed with the orange, pink, purple, and golden light from the beautiful sunset in front of them. Her eye reflected the glowing golden ball of the sun and made her look like she had the sun for a pupil and a glowing purple iris. He smiled. She was so pretty like this. So natural.

She turned her head and looked him square in the eye. And for once she came to him. She reached her arms up and looped them around his neck. His eyes widened but he made no move to pull away. Instead he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He let out a sound of surprise, just a small sound as her lips came into contact with his bare ones. His eye was wide, his mind only registering three words. ' Akimara… kissing.. me?' Her lips were soft and sweet, just barely touching his. He let his eye drift closed and kissed her back. Her one eye was already closed and she then pulled away.

He suddenly pulled her to him, hand on her head and the other on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her face nuzzling his neck. " Akimara?" he asked her. She raised her head back. " hmm?" she asked back. " Why did you choose me?" he asked her. " You were the only one who really accepted me as a friend. For who I am impacts that quite a bit. I am Akimara DragonEye, beholder of the great black wind dragon, student of Minato." She said calmly. And for a moment, with his sharingan, he could the dragons soul guarding her blue chakra. The glowing eyes and scales of the soul of the ancient dragon.

He smiled. " Of course. You accepted me as a friend." She nodded. They went back into their apartment, when Akimara heard a whistling sound. A glistening, jagged kunai was heading towards Kakashi. She didn't even think twice about it. She dashed towards a stunned Kakashi and jumped in front of him, pushing him to the side. She took the blow straight across the upper chest, just underneath her collarbones. Then as it tore her flesh, leaving a huge, jagged, poisoned wound, it exploded. The explosion waves sent her flying back into an agonized Kakashi. He caught her and she laid limp and lifeless, across his chest, blood oozing from her wound.

Because she was a bearer of a dragon, she had dragon plate armor beneath her skin, but it was deep down. And the kunai had cut all of the way down to it. He held her close, checking for any signs of life. She had a pulse, and was still breathing, shallowly, but breathing. He held her close to him as he pulled his mask and headband from his pocket and pulled them on quickly. Then he transported to Tsunade in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked up astonished as Kakashi appeared in her office, without even being summoned. Her eyes alighted on the girls wound in his arms again, and she yelled for the medic nin team. " What happened Kakashi?", she asked as they both ran like high hell down to the hospital. " Someone skilled in ninja jutsu threw a kunai into our apartment. Poisoned, also set with an explosion jutsu, she shoved me out of the way and took it for me." They were in the hospital now, and Tsunade had her laid out on a table. "You can go Kakashi." She said, sounding distracted by the unconscious form on the metal table before her. "I will tell you after I treat her." He nodded and left, against his gut feeling telling him to stay. He was worried about her. He sat in the waiting room, unconscious to everything else, immersed in his own thoughts. He thought back at what had happened.

Her one eye seeing the kunai, eye wild, hair flying. She had launched in front of him pushing him to the side and at the same time turning sideways. She had taken the the kunai across her chest, shredding her clothes. The kunai then lodged in the wall and exploded, scorching her. "Nooooo!" he had screamed as her unconscious form slammed into him, cannoning him back. He was sitting there for almost two hours thinking about her before Tsunade came out of the room where Akimara was.

"Is she..?" he asked, not daring to say it. Tsunade nodded, smiling. "She is stable and healing well. You can go see her." He nodded his relief and went into her room. He still hated hospitals. Akimara was laying on a bed, a huge bandage around her chest and some butterfly bandages on her cheek where it had been cut. Her clothes and weapons were folded, clean, and neat on a table beside her. There was an empty chair beside her bed, which he collapsed in. He just stared at her and sighed. She was still out of it, probably from a sedative. She'd wake soon.

He clasped her scarred, rough hand in his gloved one. He just held her hand and began to talk to her. "Akimara. I am so glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you. You really do need to stop ending up like this though." He stopped. He realized that her ribbon was off and the dragon side of her face was exposed, not covered by anything. He removed his headband, letting go of her hand briefly. He laid his headband over the dragon scales of her face. So very small, intricate, and beautiful. He wondered what color the eye was. He shrugged. He'd ask her eventually or find out when she opened it. He traced the scales down her jawbone briefly, and he just gently cupped her warm, human cheek. He made sure his headband was completely covering the dragon scales and then went back to what he was doing.

He stroked her eyelid, and was amazed when he felt a hand on his. He opened his eye wide in shock and there she was, eye open, looking energetic. Strangely enough. She grinned at him and almost shrieked when she saw his eye was uncovered. In public. Then she realized where his headband was, over her dragon eye. She sat up slowly, hand over the headband to hold it on. He put a hand on her back to steady her. She nodded her thanks, and gave him his headband back. He took it and then he saw that she had grabbed her ribbon and tied it back on.

She was wearing a hospital gown again and she frowned. She turned to Kakashi and found that he had his leaf village headband back on as well, and was gazing at her bandage sadly. She grabbed his hand and he looked up shocked. She smiled slightly and said, "I have dragon armor under my skin, almost like my body is that of a dragons. So when I am wounded, only my skin and muscle is cut, not my organs. Not to mention I heal faster than most humans." He shook his head saying that wasn't the problem. "But I should…" he was stopped when she laid a finger on his masked lips.

" But nothing. I know that you think you should have taken the blow for me, but I chose to. I made the conscious decision to save you, because I know that I would live. If you had been hit, you wouldn't have." Then without another word, she got up and grabbed her clothes. She disappeared into her small bathroom once again and changed. When she came out again, she laid the small white dress on the bed and was turning to leave with Kakashi following, and Tsunade barged in.

She hurried over to Akimara and said, " Do you feel well enough to leave?" Akimara nodded once. "Then I need to see you both in my office." She turned and disappeared. Akimara and Kakashi grinned at one another and transported to Tsunade's office, leaving behind the scent of pine needles and smoke.

When they were in front of the Hokage's door, they both glanced at each other worried. They both nodded once and Kakashi reached up and knocked on the door. " Enter." Came Tsunade's grave voice. When they walked in Tsunade was sitting at her desk, two chairs to either side, waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mission

They walked, calm and bored looking as ever and stood calmly before a very serious Tsunade. " Akimara. Kakashi. I need you to tell me the truth." She said sternly. Kakashi and Akimara both simultaneously raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Akimara asked, very confused and quiet. "You. What is the other half of your face? What is inside you?" Tsunade said, very matter-of-factly.

Akimara internally swore. "Oh this?" she said casually. She untied her ribbon and let it fall away from the dragon half of her face. But she kept the eye itself closed. Tsunade got up and studied it critically and then she gasped in recognition. "The chakra of the great black wind dragon?" Akimara nodded. Tsunade walked away weakly and then another question popped into her head. "Why can't you open the eye? And how was it you didn't have the eye when I first saw you? After Deidara?" Akimara thought for a second before replying.

"You didn't see it at first because I used a hidden camouflage jutsu on the my face and eye so it reflected the other half of my face. And as for the eye…" she trailed off deep in thought. "What happens?" Tsunade asked. "I become my true form; a wind dragon." She whispered. Tsunade and Kakashi both reeled back in shock. Tsunade collapsed into her chair, absorbing what she had learned and Kakashi still in blatant shock.

'Way to go Hatake.' He thought sarcastically. 'You went and fell in love with a dragon. A dragon?! Oh great.' He sighed. 'Oh well. I still love her no matter what.' He smiled his crinkle eyed smile. Tsunade dismissed them and then called them back. "You two up for a mission?" she asked. They both shrugged. "Sure. What is it?" Kakashi asked, coming forward to take the scroll. "S ranked." He read. Akimara raised an eyebrow. " I'll take it." She said. Kakashi nodded. Tsunade smiled and said, "Hupto. Everything is specified in that scroll." Kakashi nodded. Akimara… smiled.

They ran across the rooftops of the village houses, shops, and buildings. Akimara was more energetic than usual, he could see that. She was flipping, spinning, and seemingly flying. Her hair streamed out behind her and was a sparkling wave of silver. They reached their apartment and slipped in through the window. They were surprised when they found it clean, everything fixed. Someone from the managing must have done it for them. Kakashi grinned.

Akimara zipped into her room and began to pack and he did the same. She grabbed her extra clothes, kimono, bathing suit, dress clothes (which she had assembled in a case that included makeup and shoes), and her bathroom stuff. She grabbed her packed away sleeping bag and tent, and then on second thought, her ANBU gear. She ran into the kitchen to find Kakashi waiting for her. They packed food together and shouldered their packs. Neither one of them were full. They both were small enough where they could run and fight with no problems.

Akimara and Kakashi both had standard issue black leather packs from ANBU. They had hidden pockets everywhere. Before you put your supplies into it, these handy things were stocked with an arsenal of extra weapons. 3 dozen extra shuriken, 2 dozen extra kunai, paper bombs, a small sharpening and repair kit, and even a small medical kit. He looked at her once again, and she met his eye. Then she launched across the room into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and then they re-shouldered their packs, leaving to go on the mission together.

As they relaxed in a forest clearing that night, they read the entire content of the scroll. Akimara was relieved of the first part, the second part… not so much. "Oh great." She said sarcastically. "Seduction. Balls. My favorite things." She hit her head against a tree. Kakashi was groaning inwardly as well. He hated seduction to high hell as well. But they had to do it. They finished reading the scroll and sighed. They both now officially hated seduction and stalking women and men. According to the reports, young men and women were disappearing rapidly and all that was left were middle aged and older people in a small village outside of konoha.

They believed to have been taken and then killed. 'What fun.' Thought Akimara sarcastically and gloomily. 'Seducing and then stalking old guys. Ew.' They re-rolled the scroll and just laid down on top of their sleeping bags in the open air. It was a warm clear night. They laid down on the sleeping bags, heads almost brushing as they just gazed up at the stars. Kakashi was slowly drifting into sleep and he realized Akimara was already asleep. He grinned ever so slightly and fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discovery and Decisions

When Kakashi woke up, he looked to where Akimara was all throughout the night, but only found a piece of paper. 'Kakashi. Bathing in the river. Be back soon. Akimara.' He read. It was written in an elegant and delicate looping script. He sighed. 'She must really need to bathe. I do too, judging from my scent.' He thought sniffing the air around him and wrinkling his nose. He got up and grabbed a towel and his bathing things and went to the river.

Akimara was already there, still in the water. She was in the water up to her chest and was washing the white bubbles of her shampoo from her dark, wet, silvery hair. Her clothes and towel were on the bank, as well as her bag of bathing things. He went behind the huge boulder a few meters away from her and started to lay his things down. Akimara ducked under the surface to rinse her hair and when she came back up, she back-flipped out of the water and quicker than what he could blink had landed and wrapped her towel around her.

She glanced over at Kakashi who had his headband, mask, shirt, and vest off. She blushed and turned away. He did the same. She turned her back, and keeping the towel around her waist, started pulling her clothes back on. Once she had her bottoms on she let the towel fall away and he saw the extent of her back. He still had his pants on so he got closer and almost screamed at what he saw. Her back… was half scaled as that of a dragons. Half was dragon plate armor and the other was human flesh. The human side was covered with four, long, jagged scars. It looked as if she had been clawed by something.

He came from behind her and pulled her against his chest. He laced his arms around her muscular waist, and he could feel the strange texture and feelings of her back against his chest and abs. She did have a bra on, so she didn't blush but merely let him do what he wanted to do. He let her go and traced the hot human skin and the cold, steely texture of her dragon scales. The rough twisty scars slightly scared him. How much pain and horror has she been through? He backed away and she finished getting dressed. She pulled her shirt on and he watched as she zipped on the black outfit.

The collar went up high, and the zipper was zipped up all the way, concealing anything abnormal except her face. He now realized her fingernails were claws, her hair her mane. He sighed. She left without a word and went back to the campsite. He stepped into the water, having now stripped all the way. As he washed up, Akimara was back at the campsite getting a fire going to cook breakfast.

When Kakashi came back to the campsite, hair still dripping wet, he smiled as he watched Akimara make him a bowl of ramen. He took it, pulled his mask down, and began to eat, grinning at her raised eyebrow. He guessed that she must have already eaten and watched as she dried her dark silver hair by the flickering flames. He finished eating quickly and they packed up rather fast, eager to get going. After kicking dirt over the fire, they left through the trees again.

Upon reaching the small, troubled village, they could instantly tell something was wrong. More than wrong. It seemed like there was the stench of blood, death, and pain everywhere. They instantly recoiled in shock and horror at the sight and smell. The whole village was a tinted, sorrowful, gray. It was surrounded by an evil presence beyond any either Akimara or Kakashi had ever sensed before. 'Is this the aura of Pain?' Akimara wondered. 'Because this is literally terrifying.' She shuddered.

They walked slowly, hesitantly, into the gray depths of the trodden on village. They never let one hand stray from some kind of weapon. An old man, bent backed and hunched over a cane, pulled on Akimara's sleeve. She crouched down beside the old man holding concern and worry deep in her eyes for him.

"Pray young maiden. Conserve your beauty and leave this wretched place. Pain is the one torturing both young men and women alike. Please, you and your partner leave and live." He said in a rough, scratched voice. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, begging them to leave. She took his words in with a fond look in her eye. She squeezed his hand and said calmly, "Hear me now, elderly one. We are here to save all of ye and release your lost young friends souls. Fear not, we shall live." She said this and then stood erect.

Kakashi was struck dumb. She had sounded like she was from a different time. A different world, different era. She had sounded so old and wise. It was reassuring in the extreme, and disconcerting at the same time. How much confidence could she have? It was pain they were up against. Not someone much easier, such as Deidara. He would ask her later if he got the chance. Or maybe he would find out with time. He decided to wait.

Then she looked down again at the elder. "Where were the young taken?" She sounded like her old self again. He looked up and replied, "The cottage with the darkest aura. The one where the death and blood reeks most." His voice quivered. She smiled at him, a breathtaking smile, and then she was gone with Kakashi following, having regained his senses. Akimara stopped suddenly outside a large cottage that absolutely had a dark aura.

It seemed to be painted with blood of killed innocents, made from screams of pain and terror. Akimara radiated rage and hatred, and Kakashi was just astounded. She was mad, for the first time he had ever seen. They timidly pushed open the door…to reveal the worst sight… they had ever… seen…with their… eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Determination and Release

Akimara felt the blood drain from her face, scales spike up in utter horror. Kakashi was pale, from what you could see of his face, his obsidian eye furious and scared. Before them were the bodies of hundreds of young men and women, in a blood filled pit, dead. Dead. Akimara knelt abruptly and as Kakashi crouched beside her he saw her hand cup around three tears of her dragon eye. They looked like miniature silver fires burning her palm. They glowed an iridescent silver, and he wondered what they were for. He soon found out.

She tossed the glowing silver tears onto the bodies and started the most complicated genjutsu release he had ever seen. Then abruptly she fell to her knees and cried out, "Art of The Soul Releasing Jutsu!". The bodies were surrounded by a pulsing bluish-silver light, and it erupted into a huge pulsing ball of waves of a soul release. The souls of the destroyed youngsters being set free of their perished bodies. Then after the souls left to the heavens, she lit the cottage, bodies, and everything of fire.

She turned and with Kakashi following, she left. She ran through the village, distraught. Tears streamed from her human eye, and she furiously wiped them away. They left the village and jumped among the tree branches. They were miles away when Akimara finally stopped in the very top of the tallest tree. She remained there and when he crouched next to her, she simply huddled into his shoulder. He looped his arm around her slim waist and held her close. What they had seen scared her, he could tell by her slight trembling.

She leaned into his shoulder, and closed her one visible eye. "Akimara?" he asked her. She opened her eye and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked him. "Let's go hunt down Pain." He said with a devious smile. A devious smile any enemy should be terrified out of their wits from. Akimara matched his devious smile with a look, that if looks could kill, anyone would dead thrice over, burnt to ashes and had acid poured over the ashes. They stood back to back in the top of the tree, wind rustling their clothes and hair, eyes hard with determination. Determination to destroy pain.

They began leaping through the tree branches, and Akimara began the most graceful thing he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. She would jump outstretched like a pouncing cat, then flip upside down, split kick, and spin, somersaulting in the air to land on one foot on a wide branch, her back facing the direction they were going. She would kick one leg up, split kick and leap backwards, continuing to do these amazing stunts until they reached the village where they had to do the nasty part of their mission.

She landed on the ground before the village, er… rather town, entrance. He landed beside her a few minutes later. They hefted their packs and walked calmly into the village, constantly alert and being stared at curiously by traveling villagers. They found an inn and booked a room and stayed there. Inside the room, Akimara stood by the window and gazed at the starry sky and full moon. Her slender figure was illuminated by the big glowing orb in the open sky. She was motionless, her silver hair rustling from the open windows breeze, the already silver strands now glowing with a bluish-silver light. She glanced down at her hair with her one eye and it reminded her of the souls she had set free earlier. She closed her eye and tightened her grip on the windowsill so much her knuckles turned white. Out of her human eye, her dragon one was still covered, three tears fell. Each one landed with a soft plip on the white wood. She wiped her eye and turned away. 'No use sitting around crying.' She thought. 'I should get ready for bed.' She reached behind her head and untied the black ribbon, letting it fall away from her face onto the table in front of her.

She let her hair free and dug around in her pack for her brush. She also pulled out her simple white dress she liked to wear when she was going to bed. She slipped her clothes off and pulled the sheer white dress on, and remembered how short it was. It only came down to mid thigh. The sleeves were long and the dress was backless, so it served the purpose she wanted it to. The dress showed her off nicely giving her some appeal to Kakashi who was in the shower at the moment.

She picked up her brush and began to slowly brush through her fine silky tressed, gazing into the full length mirror next to her. She gazed at her reflection, slowly brushing her silky smooth, long, silver and black hair. She was pale, a color of the palest tan. She was still slowly brushing her hair when Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom. He had on only a pair of pants, his mask off, sharingan eye exposed. His hair was damp and tangled. He glanced at her casually, turned his head away, then whipped his head back around, eyes wide and giving a double take.

His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her. It was the very thought of her doing this that would make him shake his head in disbelief, but here she was doing it. He had never seen her like this. She was wearing a beautiful, fitting dress and you could see a lot of her. She had her thigh length hair down and was gazing intently at him. Her soft pink lips were like a magnet to him, but he resisted. He knew akimara was reluctant to let anyone touch her. She walked to him and was amazingly favoring her right side, her human side.

She strode to him and asked, "Did you want to see the extent of the dragon in me? That is visible?" he nodded, wordless. She had come to him. She had seemingly read his very thoughts. And, above all, she had defied her own personality to do so. She was so close, he could see her chest rise and fall with her every breath. She stepped closer and let him gaze at her. Then she reached up and tied her hair up. She whipped around then, her dress revealing the only reason she really liked wearing it. The dress was backless, except for a clasp in the back between her upper shoulder blades.

She grinned when she heard his gasp of shock. As she had said before, she had only brought this dress along for this reason only. She knew that he would eventually want to see her dragon scales. She glided forward to the king-size bed and laid down on it, her back exposed. "You can do what you wish." She said calmly and closed her eye. He walked over slowly, hesitantly as if he was afraid she'd run off like a scared rabbit. He knelt on the beside her, and let his hands hover above her back for a moment, so she could feel his body heat and not be surprised when he did touch her.

He rested his hands on the human skin side of her back and was amazed. The skin was warm and soft, and he ran his hand down the skin and scars of her back. And then he slid his hands over to the smooth, steely texture of her dragon scales. The scales were a cold charcoal gray and tinted through with silver. His hands traced over the rough plates of her steely armor and he could, for a moment, feel the great chakra of the wind dragon within her. He went to her waist and stopped dumbstruck. Her human side was injured. There was a long cut among the scars. Those four long claw marks of scars.

"Akimara? What happened to your back?" he asked while getting a first aid kit. "Tree branch." She muttered, sounding bad tempered. He couldn't help it. Her face, her tone of voice, her everything. It was too much. He burst into hopeless peals of laughter, bent over and clutched his stomach. She got up and went over to him, the most confused expression he had ever seen on her face. She waited until he was back to normal before saying anything to him. She looked him square in the eye and asked, "What on earth was so funny?" he was still in slight smiles. "Sorry. It was your face and voice. It was too much." He apologized and was surprised when she smiled at him.

She went back to the bed and he followed. They got back into their former positions and he was astonished when he discovered the wound on her back was gone. He replaced the first aid kit and laid down beside her. Together they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer of Content: In no way do I own any of Evanescence's or LMFAO's works.

Chapter 8: Singing of the Beauty

The next day as they ate breakfast Akimara was quiet as normal. She appeared to be in deep thought and he didn't interrupt her. He started thinking as well. 'I have to come up with a plan to find informats on Pain's whereabouts. They were going to both be seducing and then potentially following men and women alike during and after the ball in the city plaza that night. I know what to do. I'll inform Akimara about it later.' They finished breakfast in the inn's small dining room and left to their room. Akimara finally spoke. "What did you think about last night?" she said this so incredibly calmly it made his eye widen and he dropped into a flashback.

~Flashback~

Akimara lay next to him, her human and dragon like back pressed against his muscular torso. "How did this come to be? Your dragon half?" he asked her, whispering in her ear. He traced his hand down her dragon scales, and she shuddered. She sighed and the saddest look he had ever seen came into her one open eye. The purplish-black eye brimmed with silver and she whispered back, "The soul of the dragon in me… wasn't born in me… it possessed me." Kakashi stiffened and froze, his eyes terrified. "Your talking to the real Akimara, but my chakra, my dragon scales, my eye, they all show the signs of that dragon breaking through the shield that my existence put on it. That is why if I let the dragon it will show it's true form, well, my now true form. I bonded souls with the dragon. It is now part of me, helping me in battle. Two friends, one body, one mind, sort of thing. That was why I was alone when you found me. I was on a quest to solve a riddle and become just a regular chunin again. Like I was before, blessed with the power of sunlight, moonlight, and mirrors. But that is no more. We are bonded now, it is a part of me."

She stopped, a silvery tear dripping onto Kakashi's hand. He reached up with one finger wiped away the tears away. "What was the riddle?" he asked her calmly and softly. She recited slowly a riddle that terrified and fascinated him at the same time.

_When Darkness and Light Collide_

_Where Neutrality Reigns_

_Where Time Stops and Earth Flows_

_Where Lightning Clashes With the Blade_

_And Sun Unites With the Moon_

_Summon Ye Old Dragon_

_Cleanse Ye-self from this Perished Body_

_And Freedom Ye Shall _

_Reunite_

She whispered the last line and closed her eye. "So you'll…you'll…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. She said it for him. " I'll die."

~Ends Flashback~

He snapped back to reality with a unappealing thud. He said softly in reply to her earlier question, "It scared me in a lot of ways. I was mostly terrified when I thought I was going to lose you." She snapped her head up. Her eye brimmed with silver and she launched across the room into his arms. She buried her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder and wrapped her arms protectively around his chest. "Thank you." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and replied confused, "What for?" whispering into her ear.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she whispered back, "For caring about me. No one has ever really cared about me before." She ended and snuggled even closer into him if that was possible. He held her tight and hummed a little song into her ear with his deep baritone. She smiled into his neck and he could feel it. She pulled back and said with a sassy tone and a play swing of her hips, "Now just give up the secrets mister. Just what have you been listening to? Was that a little Justin Beiber I heard just now?" she smiled. He shrugged with a smile. "I had to get you to laugh somehow."

She grinned. "I can do more than that. I can sing for you." His eye twinkled and widened. "What song?" he asked. She pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm… You pick. I know many." He thought for a minute. "How about My Immortal?" her eye widened. She was going to make him cry if she sang that song. 'Ha ha.' She thought. 'Bring it on punk.' Then, much to Kakashi's amazement, she began singing the song in the most amazing voice he. Had. Ever. Heard. And I mean ever. This girl was amazing. Her voice was soft and supple, very whole. It was a beautiful strong voice, sang from the heart. The girl was better than the Evanescence singer herself. The beautiful, sad lyrics swirled in his mind.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

He was in a state of shock. Professional singers couldn't even sing this good. He listened further.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

He felt an unfamiliar prickling sensation in his eyes and wondered what is was. She continued to sing the sad song and he listened, still rooted to the spot.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have _

_All of me_

He felt tears trickling from his eyes and turned away, embarrassed. She trailed off from singing and listened to him for a second. She thought,(inner Akimara) 'YES! GOAL ACCOMPLISHED! HE CRIED!' then she got an idea. This would make him laugh for sure. She started singing I'm Sexy and I Know It.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like _

_Damn he fly, I pimp to the beat_

_Walking on the street in my new la freak_

_Ya_

Kakashi froze, a stupidly huge grin settling on his face. She was singing that song. Yes, That Song. He and Akimara collapsed on the ground, breaking out in huge and helpless peals of laughter. "Yeah! It worked!" Akimara managed to gasp out. Kakashi couldn't speak, he was still laughing too hard. When he finally was able to function normally and see, he saw a smiling Akimara laying on the floor across from him. Her long, glowing bluish-silver hair was spread across the floor, her clothes disheveled slightly.

He rolled so he was over her on his hands and knees. She gasped and blushed, turning her head away. He took her chin in his left hand and forced her to look him in the eye, and he gazed at her softly. "You sing…beyond beautifully." He murmured quietly. "My first sensei taught me," she said back, shuffling out from underneath him.

He sat up and she sat across from him. She glanced at a clock and gulped. It was 4:30. "Kakashi if we want to make it to the ball on time we should start getting ready right now." He surged to his feet only to find she had beat him to her stuff and to the bathroom. He shook his head ruefully. She was too quick for her own good.

He changed into an elegant black and red tuxedo and removed his headband and mask. He combed his hair over his sharingan eye, and pulled on black silk gloves. He laced up his shoes, black shiny dress shoes. Shocker. He was ready and she wasn't out of the bathroom yet, so pulled out Icha-Icha and started reading.

He heard the shower turn off and the rustle of towels and clothes and everything. Akimara was normally quick, but she must really be working hard on this one he thought. He went back to Icha-Icha.

Akimara blow dried her hair and brushed it flawlessly. She had already used a camouflage jutsu to make her dragon scales and scars disappear. She had her dress on as well, the beautiful and godly-expensive dress fitting her flawlessly. It was a black and crimson dress, strapless with a sweet heart neckline. The main bodice was crimson, black beaded vines swirling around it. The vines gave way to flowers and leaves at the neckline. The skirt was the interesting part. It was a mermaid style dress, leaving the dress fitting until mid thigh where it flared out. The skirt had a shredded like design. Random strips of silken crimson and black mad the skirt look like it had been torn into shreds by something. There were hidden jewels among the shreds of fabric as well, so when she spun, it looked as if she were on black and crimson fire.

She wore black heels, stiletto, just for fun. She elaborately curled her hair, tying it up on her head in a half bun, the rest down in long tornado curls. A few black and silver curls framed her face neatly as well. She delicately applied a dramatic, yet perfect, amount of makeup for the occasion, and looked at herself. She was absolutely radiant. Her dress was backless, so she knew it would attract the attention she needed to that night. (Yech!)

Kakashi glanced up as the bathroom door opened and a shadow of her could be seen… his book dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Balls of Death

Kakashi stared open mouthed as Akimara, with the showy, sexy, and god-knows-how-expensive dress, and everything came into full view, very dramatically. She emerged out of the shadows and he couldn't believe his eyes. She was going to attract anyone's attention in that outfit. No doubt about that.

Her bluish-silver and black hair was half tied up and the rest down in tornado curls, the delicate vine and leaf tiara on her head, ringlets around her delicate human face. Her eyes were shaded with silvery red and charcoal eye shadow, her lips a light shade of red.

She smirked at him, flirtingly. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then twirled, her skirt flying up around her. Her dress skirt flew up and then he saw the flame effect. He raised an eyebrow. She was definitely going to attract some attention. He strode forward, bowing gracefully, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss upon the back of it. He said in a silky tone, "May I have this dance, young lady?" she took his outstretched hand. "Why of course sir." She replied in such a flattered tone, he almost started laughing hysterically. Her acting skills almost surpassed her singing skills. She came with him as he led her to a supposed dance floor and she whipped to face him.

He began to lead her in the most complicated Tango he knew, and that there was, she knew it flawlessly. She dipped, posed, flipped, and spun perfectly, exactly timed. She knew when to give an extra sashay to the hips, when to whip her head back and forth, when to kick out, and when to pause. He wasn't surprised. She seemed to be so good at everything she ever did. She was astonishing to him, as always. They finished the dance and she grinned at him, somewhat shyly. "You look very handsome." She blushed slightly.

His eyes widened slightly. "You are more than beautiful Akimara." Then not waiting for a reply, he said to her, "Shall we go my lady?" she smiled and said, "Of course Kakashi." When they approached the ball, they split up according to plan. They entered from opposite sides of the plaza and pretended they didn't know each other. Akimara played by the name of Rose, Kakashi went as Kizak. Akimara constantly flirted, seduced, and danced with every man there. She found lots of information on Pain and shot Kakashi a secret signal behind her back. He got it and decided to do the next step in their plan.

He cautiously came over to her and started to talk nonsense to her like all of the other girls to seduce them. Then the tango music started. No one else there seemed to know it. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked her with a swift bow. She took his outstretched hand, once again, he led her to the dance floor. They did the Tango perfectly and were surrounded by astonished onlookers. They posed for the last beat of the song, Akimara's head thrown back, bent backward, one hand in the air above Kakashi's head, the other around his neck. He was leaning against her direction, hands around her slim waist. Her leg was also kicked up, above Kakashi's head. They straightened up gracefully and, Kakashi offering her his arm, they left.

Back in the hotel room, Kakashi collapsed on the bed and sighed. He hated balls or anything to do with seduction of random people for information. But sometimes, it had to be done. Akimara muttered something along the lines of an ouch and he looked up. She was pulling off her 2 inch heels. He wondered how on earth she had managed to dance while wearing those. She put them into her dress clothed bag and sighed. "Barefoot is the best thing ever." She then began to set her hair free. It fell gracefully in a long sheet of waves and curls down her back and then she glanced up into the mirror.

Kakashi was standing behind her wearing only his ninja pants, no shirt, no mask for that matter. She grabbed her white dress for bed and slipped into the bathroom to change. Once inside she sighed, snapped her fingers, and her dragon features reappeared after she pulled her dress off. She folded it neatly and pulled her white dress on.

She thought about Kakashi's expression as she had told him about the information she had gotten about Pain's whereabouts. They had been jumping along rooftops to avoid all the old guys and women they had been seducing to find out more on Pain. While they ran she told Kakashi about where Pain was said to be. In a forest somewhere towards the south, in a small secret base. It was also said that he had hidden spies and informats everywhere.

Kakashi had just nodded and ran along beside her, thinking. She sighed now just thinking about it. Great. That really got them somewhere. She gathered her things and went to where Kakashi was. She neatly packed away her dress clothes. Then she packed away the rest of her things, except for her clothes and a hairbrush. Kakashi was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, reading Icha-Icha like nothing had happened.

She went to the window and stared at the moon, the full sphere illuminating her once again. Except this time she summoned the power of the light rays of the moon. She brought her glowing palm and placed it on her chest, right over her heart. She stored the energy in her heart for she knew a time would come soon when she would be in dragon form and would need it. Kakashi watched her with interest. "Akimara?" he asked, to get her attention. She turned calmly around. "Hmm?" she asked her one puple-black eye gazing into his one obsidian. "What is your true form?" he asked. She went chalk white.

'Damn it. I knew he was going to ask that eventually. Do I tell him? I'm scared he'll leave.' She looked away sadly. He appeared behind her and put his arms around her. "Please tell me Akimara." He whispered into her ear. She sighed sadly. 'Here goes.' She thought. "My chakras form is sunlight, moonlight, mirrors, or wind. My most powerful form is my wind dragon form. I become a huge, black wind dragon. My true form…" her voice broke.

He felt a warm drop against his hand and his eyes shot open when he realized what it was. Akimara's tears. She had her head bowed, her silky hair forming a silver curtain around her. He spun her around in a quick movement and pulled her against him. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He said. Then he realized something. Akimara had no… "My true form is that… Kakashi. I was brought back to life when the spirit of the dragon possessed my body. Kakashi I am dead." Kakashi felt no pulse in her whatsoever that was human and not dragon, and that was proof enough. He felt his blood run cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death and Dragons

He honestly didn't know what to do or say. He was terrified and he felt his heart being torn in two. They would most likely never have a future together. "When do you go back to the grave?" he asked in shaky voice. She replied with a smile. "Whenever the hell I feel like it." His eyes widened in happiness. They could be together. She could live with him until he died and then she would die, while letting the dragon free.

He felt strangely torn and happy at the same time. He pulled back and looked Akimara in the eye. He traced the scales on her eye. "I would love to see this eye someday." She grinned. "You will tomorrow." He was astonished. She leaned in and kissed him softly. His eye drifted shut and he put one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. When they both broke apart for air, she buried her face in his shoulder. Listening to his steady heartbeat. Kakashi walked backward toward the bed and collapsed on it, bringing her with him. He laid calmly on the bed, one arm underneath his head and the other around Akimara's waist. She was laying on him, her head and shoulders on his muscular, but lean, chest. They both closed their one eye and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to find a serene Akimara on his chest. She was awake, still listening to his heartbeat. He yawned and her eye opened. "Oh, you're awake." She sat up stiffly. He sat up as well and watched her. She stretched and opened the curtains to the window, breathing in deeply the fresh air. She turned back to him and blushed deeply. He was shirtless and gazing at her. She ran to her bag, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. 'Get a grip Akimara. It's not like he is naked and dancing to I'm Sexy and I know it.' She shook her head and got dressed. She finished buckling on her belts and weapons and she got an idea. She reached into a pouch on her belt and got an extra hair tie.

She then braided her hair back in a silver battle braid, it was actually a dutch braid, but where she came from, it was a battle braid. She went back out to Kakashi and zipped up her bag after repacking it. They left through the window, Kakashi had gone down and paid the bill while she was changing. They ran into a forest and kept running toward Konoha. When they were a good ways away from any human villages or towns, Akimara landed in a forest clearing. He landed beside her, but she waved him away. He jumped up into a tree, lazily sitting on a branch. Then she struck a submissive pose, while untying her hair.

She shook the last strands away and closed her human eye. He saw, with his sharingan, her glowing blue chakras surrounded by the dragon shift. They dragon guarding her chakras came to life roaring within her and growing in size. She threw her head up and he saw her dragon scales start to grow and spread. They grew massive in size, to armor plates. Her mouth opened baring her fangs, her hands curled up baring her now ivory serrated claws. Then the next step happened.

She flicked open her dragon eye. He felt his jaw go slack, his eyes widened. The eye was unlike anything he had ever seen. The eye had a piercing green iris and catlike pupil. He watched as they eye came into focus, settling to being open again.

She collapsed to her knees and convulsed, the dragon breaking through. Her body began to transform. She grew massively, her head now that of a great, black wind dragon. Her neck enlengthened, growing to that of her now dragon body. Her limbs were that of a dragons, and she had a dragons tail. Then he saw that she was done transforming. The dragon Akimara rose to her feet, and stood there before him. The massive, sheening, coal black armor plates, piercing emerald green dragon eyes, curved serrated ivory claws, the sharp spines along her back. The most Akimara like thing about her was the long bluish-silver mane along her neck. He jumped down from the tree and stared at the massive dragon towering above him.

He reached up with one hand and the dragon Akimara laid down with her head at his level. He touched her face gently and she allowed him to, knowing that he was just curious. He ran his hand along the bones of her face, along the spikes, scales, and armored plates. Then he ran his hands through her mane. She closed her eyes and he felt a warm presence touch his mind. He jumped slightly and then he heard Akimara's voice. 'Kakashi?' the voice asked in his mind. 'Akimara?' he thought back. She had opened her eyes and was looking at him. 'Okay. So now I have a telepathic link with you. I can speak to you now. In your head.' He nodded. 'Good. I feel very intimidated right now.' He thought back to her.

She let out a rumble that sounded like laughter. She said calmly back, 'I'm glad you like it. Are you afraid of flight?' she asked. He glanced briefly at her just to make sure she wasn't kidding. She wasn't. 'No I'm not.' He thought to her as a reply. 'Alright then. Let's go.' She said. She rose up on her feet once he had stepped back. He saw the space where he could sit, the small dip between her neck and back. He chakra infused his feet briefly and jumped up to land in the small space. He found he could sit comfortably with both his and Akimara's bags tied securely on behind him. Her clothes and weapons were mysteriously in her bag and he thought that was more than a little weird. Then he watched as Akimara spread her hidden wings and he raised his eyebrows.

Her wings were huge, and he could see the obvious muscle in her arms where the wing attached to her shoulder. He gazed at her wings for a few seconds. Where the wing bones attached at the main joints of the wing, there was a huge ivory claw like the ones on her feet. Then where the fingers of bone ran along her wing, there was a slender claw at each end. The leathery skin between the fingers of the wing was warm and you could see the slender veins running among it. She glanced back at him, her head turned slightly to the side, wings outstretched. 'Ready?' her voice sounded in his head. 'As I'll ever be.' He replied and she took off. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The feeling of energy and power she used to get into the air was incredible. The ultimate feeling of weightlessness. They were flying up in the clouds and he found it was extremely easy to ride on her back. 'This is easy and fun.' He thought through their link. 'I'm glad you think so. We could be a formidable against any real opponent. Such as the oncoming war. Just as soon as we find pain, we'll practice on him.' Kakashi had to admit the idea was attractive and efficient. He could fight from dragon back. He could imagine that very well. But first he needed to practice and potentially get a hold of a saddle. 'Hold on.' Her voice sounded in his head. He held on with his knees and to the spine in front of him on her neck. She dipped one wing down and made a sharp rounding turn in a circle. He held on, leaning into the turn with her, the packs still firmly tied down. She snorted approval, then rocketed upward.

He leaned forward, and the she seemed to hover for a second and then she dove down and he leaned back, holding on for dear life. Her wings were folded in toward her body and his eyes widened and he thought they were going to lose control. Then she opened her wings, catching the air. They shot upward and he let out a heavy breath. 'Ow.' Came her voice in his head. 'Remind me not to do that again.' He chuckled. 'Okay.' He thought to her. They flew on for a long while and when he looked down he saw Konoha. 'Shall we stop here for a while?' she asked. 'Sure. Stop on that cliff. I'll bring Tsunade here. Keep out of sight.' They landed smoothly on the sleek cliff and Akimara crouched down, letting him jump off. He patted her neck swiftly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi appeared outside the hokage's door and knocked. "Come in." came Tsunade's grumpy voice. He entered, she looked up and forgot everything on her desk. "He is toward the south. We found that he had been taking both young men and women alike for his own pleasures." He said answering her unspoken question. She looked worried. "Where is Akimara?" she asked him, looking extremely concerned. He smiled his crinkle eyed smile at that. "Follow me. I have a surprise for you." Tsunade stood and followed him, running across the rooftops.

Akimara laid down, wings folded in along her sides, her back pressed against the cliff. She was on the widest ledge and was nearly invisible unless you were actually looking for her. She saw two jumping figures coming toward her and recognized Kakashi and Tsunade. They landed on the ledge before her and Tsunade fell to her knees in shock. "This is Akimara." Kakashi said striding over to her. Tsunade stood up slowly. She walked over to Akimara. She reached out and asked, "May I?". Akimara nodded her head. Tsunade rested her hand on Akimara's face and a look of awe came over her. She stroked the shimmering armor plates on her and then she noticed the eye. "It's green!" she freaked out.

Kakashi let out a snort of laughter and Akimara let out a rumble of laughter. Tsunade asked, "What abilities do you have?" she waited while Kakashi went still. Then he spoke. "She says to tell you, that she had a telepathic link with me. She also has healing abilities, sunlight, moonlight, mirror and lightning jutsu's while in human form. While she is in dragon like form she has ultimate wind power." Tsunade nodded. "Can we see it?" she asked. Akimara stood in response. She took off into the air, soaring above them. She then went into the air vertically forming huge wind rasengans. Ending those they watched as she sent wind storms, wind blades, and then conjured the most amazing thing ever.

She conjured a cloud, a deep red one, the same color as her dragon chakras. A voice said in Kakashi's head, 'If I release this wind chidori, it has the power to kill the whole village of Konoha.' Then it vanished and she swooped down to them. 'Oh and Kakashi, tell Tsunade we are going to need a saddle for me while I am in this form.' Kakashi relayed the message and Tsunade replied. "Okay. Come on down to the courtyard in the front of the village and we'll tell the village not to fear you. But not who you are okay, Akimara?" the dragon nodded and crouched down for the two of them to get on.

Tsunade copied Kakashi and leapt on behind him. Akimara took off and both Kakashi and Tsunade leaned forward to help her. She flew easily down to Konoha and landed in the courtyard, surrounded by curious and frightened people. Tsunade leapt down and told them that the dragon would not harm them, but would help protect them. Tsunade waved to Kakashi and Akimara, beckoning them to follow her. She walked through the village, Akimara flying above her. When she got to an open training field near her office she waved for Akimara to land. She did smoothly and Kakashi leapt off.

Tsunade pulled out a measuring tape and measured Akimara's back, chest, and neck. She recorded the measurements and ran back to her office to make the saddle. Kakashi sat down to read Icha-Icha, leaning against a now relaxing Akimara. A sudden thought occurred to him and he thought to Akimara, 'How will you be able to go into the village?' she replied, 'Good question. Like this.' And with that, his back rest shrunk down to a dragon he could fit on his shoulder, and that is what she did. He turned his head and smiled a crinkle eyed smile at her. "Great. Let's go to Tsunade." He said out loud, running to the Hokage's office.

He got there, and upon entering he saw a now relieved Tsunade. "Oh great, Kakashi. I need your help. What material? For the saddle." Kakashi looked to Akimara on his shoulder and had a quick telepathic conversation with her. "Akimara would prefer the black leather." He stated simply to her. Tsunade nodded and got to work on cutting the pieces out. She got them stitched together and attached the stirrups and buckles to fasten it securely on Akimara. Lastly she attached on extra straps and buckles for extra weapons and carrying packs. And as a bonus she gave Kakashi a katana and a sheath attached to the saddle. She put it into Kakashi's arms and jumped out the window saying, "Let's go try it on her!"

They ran back to the training field and Tsunade was confused, "Where did she go?" she asked. In response, Akimara flew off of Kakashi's shoulder and shimmered into her larger form. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and then said, "Let's get this saddle on you." Akimara crouched down and they got the saddle on her easily enough, fastening the harness buckles around her to hold it on. They stepped back admiring their work. It fit her perfectly. Akimara flexed her neck and found that she could still move with ease. 'It fits well, and sits comfortably. I thank you Tsuande.' Kakashi relayed the message and Tsunade nodded and ran back to her office.

Kakashi jumped on Akimara's back much easier this time, helped by the stirrups. He hooked and tied their packs on the saddle and thought to Akimara, 'Lets go hunt pain down.' She responded with a roar of anticipation and took into the air, over the village with clapping inhabitants. Akimara felt like showing off, so she dove slightly and then rolled in a complete circle. She did a complete flip and then took off to the delighted screams of impressed townsfolk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Practice Battle

Akimara soared through the air on huge wings and Kakashi sat comfortably upon her back, on the new saddle. While they had made the saddle, he had also been given their next mission. They had to go hunt Pain down and hold him off, until Naruto got there. He was traveling fast to get there just after they did, coming from the opposite direction. Akimara was seemingly thinking about something. Then she spoke in his mind. 'Listen, we are going to have to figure out signals in battle.' She stated. 'Huh? Why?' he asked. His mind was full of makeout violence, his Icha-Icha book he had been reading. 'Huh, stupid. We have to devise signals so we can live in this upcoming battle against Pain. It'll take too long with the telepathic link.' She said smugly. 'Oh right.' He thought for a while. Then along the ride they began to practice foot signals and had them perfected when they stopped for the night. It was colder here and Kakashi was frozen.

He kept close to Akimara and wished that they had a fire, but they couldn't risk it. Smoke would definitely show where they were and they couldn't risk that. Akimara held worry in her large eyes. Then she got an idea. She spread her warm wing as a tent over him and curled around him, giving him her body heat and insulating him. He sighed as her body heat hit him, and she grinned inwardly, pleased that it had worked. She laid her head down underneath her wing, beside him, and drifted into slumber.

In the morning when Kakashi awoke, he wondered at first why on earth he was so warm. He cracked open his eye and then, upon seeing charcoal-silver scales and wing, he remembered. He was sleeping underneath Akimara's warm wing. He looked over at the peaceful dragon head beside him and smiled. The dragon seemed to have a slight smile on her face and he briefly wondered if she was dreaming. Maybe she was. He didn't know if dragons dreamed or not, but it would be interesting to find out. He would ask her when she woke up. But for right now, he didn't really feel like getting up. He was so warm, surrounded completely by her. He looked over at her head again, and found one green eye watching him with a pleased expression.

'To answer your previous question, we dragons do dream quite often I was dreaming just now, so that was a very interesting thing to hear in my mind as I woke up. Very interesting thing to wake up to.' She said with a slight smile obvious in her tone. Kakashi blushed slightly and turned away, glad he had his mask on so she couldn't see it. 'We ought to get up and continue training and traveling.' She stated to him, and he knew she was right. 'You're right.' He said and she snorted in satisfaction. They rose up and he sighed as he breathed in some fresh, slightly cool, air. She stood up and stretched her neck and back, and then looked to him. 'Can you breathe fire by any chance?' he asked her. 'Sure. Why do you ask?' she asked him, slightly confused.

'By any chance can you get a fire going so I can eat something before we continue on?' he asked, and as he said that, his stomach growled. She rumbled in laughter and said, 'Of course.' He got out some ramen for breakfast (healthy I know), and opened it. He heard a whoosh of breath behind him, along with a surge of heat, and turned around to see a woodless fire going. He raised an eyebrow and she looked pleased with herself.

He heated water and then made himself the ramen. While he ate, she disappeared, telling him she was going to catch a quick bite to eat. When she came back, he was ready to go. They hadn't taken the saddle off, so he just quickly strapped on their packs and jumped on her back. They took off and flew above the trees, and began to practice battle maneuvers and attacks. He nudged her side with his left heel and she turned to the left, and then he nudged her left shoulder with his toe. She immediately spun, and he held on. She rumbled her approval, they were becoming more in sync now then yesterday.

They practiced steering and dodge maneuvers, attacks, defense, and she even found out she could send her own wind attacks with him on her back. She could go vertical in the air, and he would hold on tight with his knees and would ready shuriken and kunai, as a distraction as to what really was coming. Rasengans, massive ones. They did this all day, and when they stopped that night to rest, Kakashi and Akimara could do the most technical and powerful move they had ever found possible.

Kakashi would draw the katana that was attached to the saddle and Akimara would ready wind blade storm. As she cast it, he would infuse lightning blade with the actual blade of the katana in his hand. Then he would send Akimara the signal to flip upside down and charge. She did so and he would swipe at his enemy with the lightning infused sword, inflicting massive amounts of damage. Really what they practiced on was trees, but hey, it still counted.

Akimara could also infuse her claws with chakra and send a huge amount of blades at the enemies. It was called crimson storm as she told him, but the only thing he was really thinking was 'ouch.'

They landed for the night tired, and low on chakra. They ate a quick dinner and went to bed, with Kakashi sleeping underneath Akimara's wing once again. He laid there underneath her and thought about their fighting techniques. He wondered if her plate armor was penetrable. It most likely was, if you beat it down enough. That meant that she could be killed. He swallowed hard. That one was a painful thing to think about. Most would think a dragon is undefeatable, but he knew she wasn't. She had a few weakpoints on her, mind you just a few, but she did have weak points. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and fell asleep.

In the morning when they woke up, he saw that Akimara was already awake, waiting for him to wake. 'Morning sleepy head. Come on, let's go.' She thought to him, rather impatiently. 'All right, all right, miss impatient, let me eat something first.' He made himself breakfast and ate fast, and she waited for him, almost pacing back and forth in impatience. He smiled at her and she realized what she was doing. She stopped immediately and he laughed. He finished his breakfast and packed up. He jumped on, tied on their packs, and they took off.

They practiced their basic moves, but used no chakra. They wanted to store as much as possible for the fight with Pain coming on soon. What happened next was something they couldn't prepare for…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Battle to Death and Un-death

As they soared through the air above the mix of grassy and rocky patches of fields, they were both hit by the worst sensation. They could both sense the black, evil chakra below them. There was no question as to whose chakra it was. Pain was standing there waiting for them, just standing there. Kakashi sent the signal for Akimara to land, and she did, knowing that he had a plan in mind.

Kakashi stayed on Akimara's back, and Pain stood there before them not looking at all intimidated by the sight in front of him. Kakashi was sure, no he was certain, that anyone with logical sense would be terrified by the sight before Pain at the moment, but yet he still stood calmly, ready. Akimara stood in an angry pose, her claws and fangs bared, ready to attack or take flight at any moment. He sat ready upon her back, ready to give any signal or attack that he could.

"Pain. What brings you here?" he asked, his voice as hard as stone. He was nervous and was doing his best to hide it. Apparently it worked well. Pain responded with a rather dark sounding chuckle. "What else? The thirst for blood and the glorious thought of the Nine Tailed Fox bowing down dead at my feet." He said in a slick voice that made Kakashi feel sick. He wanted to rip this guys head off, but he restrained himself. This guy could take him down with one finger if he made one wrong move. Akimara growled in anger at his speech.

"Now enough of that. You two are foolish enough to challenge me and you will both suffer the consequences. Now how to do this?" he said, with a evil smirk. Kakashi's eye widened. He lifted his headband to use his sharingan and Akimara waited for a signal. He sent her the one to take off and she did. She hovered above the form of pain, well now quite a few Pain look alikes. She growled in irritation.

She sent crimson blades at the forms of Pain and the battle started. As they launched attack after attack and defense after defense. Akimara had taken several wounds but she remained in almost prime fighting condition. She sent massive wind resengans at Pain and heard the solid thud of impact. She roared in pleasure and dashed off into the massive storm she had conjured so she could hide. She watched as Pain began to summon chakra and she briefly wondered what he was up to. She soon found out. Her storm disappeared and she lost cover. She had no choice now.

She dove down to the ground like a bullet and landed, letting Kakashi off. He grabbed the katana before he did and she provided the distraction for him. She launched at Pain like a pouncing cat and slashed with her claws and fangs. He heard the tear of fabric and flesh and he knew she had hit him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and she flipped out of a cloud of dust with her shoulder raked open. His eye widened. Pain emerged, his clothes shredded and wounded. Kakashi took the opportunity.

He charged at Pain with his Lightning blade sword and he had the satisfaction of wounding a shocked Pain. Then his foe began to fight back. It was all Kakashi could do to block Pains moves. While he fought, he found he couldn't look into Pain's eyes. They would hypnotize him, making him miss, and increasing his ability to lose. His sharingan didn't help much either. Akimara was trapped outside a barrier of some kind that Pain had set around them, and she couldn't get to him to help him. All she could do was avoid the attacks thrown at her by his followers. She killed most of them and then looked to him and roared in panic. He was pinned in the ground, trapped by massive chunks of stone.

She killed the last few followers and realized why she couldn't get to him. She was in dragon form. He had set a barrier against dragon chakra. She might have to get out of dragon form. She leapt away from the battle and closed her left dragon eye. Immediately she began to feel herself shrink back into semi human form. Her body shrank to human form, with half dragon scales, her face half human and half dragon scales. Her clothes and weapons were on and she was in semi -human form. She ran back to Kakashi and found her worst fear awaiting her.

Pain was standing there above Kakashi's limp form and had a triumphant smirk on his face. Kakashi was dead. Dead from Pain's last attack, a nail that he had infused with sound sending it straight through his head, killing him. Her one human eye widened in horror and she felt herself go pale. She turned to Pain now, furious. He smirked at her, and asked in a teasing and over confident voice, "What are you going to do now, little girl? Kill me?"

She hardened her eyes and said in a voice that reminded him of cold marble, cold and smooth, "You tell me." He felt himself cringe. She was really a formidable opponent. Oh well, one more warm up exercise wouldn't kill him. He readied himself and she did the same. They both started of throwing shuriken and they deflected off each other. Then she summoned chakra in mid leap and sent a moonlight kunai at him. It hit straight through his shoulder and he was shoved back with the force of it. He grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of his shoulder and felt it pulled out of his hand and it went to her. She caught it and spun it around her finger and readied it.

The thing she wasn't ready for was Pain summoning the dragon out of her. He began to make the hand signs for it and she gasped. She was going to lose her friend that lived with her all of this time too. The pentacle appeared around her and she was unable to move. "Geariaka shintenshina no jutsu! Releasing of the dragon jutsu!" he cried out. She paled when she saw the soul of her best friend come from her eye. The red soul tried to go back into her and she tried to summon it back to her, but she couldn't.

He released her from the pentacle and she collapsed to her knees. And just as she did, Naruto arrived. He stood there in front of her on top of two toads, and his sage jacket flapped around him. He had a sage's scroll on his back and his eyes were accented by orange as were his irises. He was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

Akimara POV

When she came to, I was laying once again in a white room of the hospital. I opened both of her eyes and looked around weakly. She was surrounded by anxious people. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, and others I didn't know were all surrounding her. "Oh. She is awake, Tsunade." Said Naruto. Tsunade laid a hand on my forehead and asked, "How do you feel?" I shrugged. I still felt miserable. I had lost my two best friends within the space of an hour. Then… wait a minute. How in the hell was I still alive?

I sat bolt upright and I realized I had both of my eyes open. Both of my eyes were open, and I didn't have the dragon in me. So was I… oh crap. I was human. I looked at my hands. I had pale skin and normal nails, my back had no scales, and as I touched my face I found it was completely human. I lifted a lock of my long hair and looked at it. I almost screamed. It was blue black. All of it was. There was no trace of silver whatsoever. Darn it. I had no dragon left in me. I was completely human.

"Tsunade? Where is Kakashi?" I asked. Tsunade reeled back in shock. "A- Akimara? I-Is that you?" she breathed, as if she didn't dare believe it. "No. I'm a talking puppet." I said very sarcastically. "But but… you're human. Your hair is black. You don't have the-" I cut her off. "Dragon eye? Yeah, I know. That bastard pain summoned the dragon from me by force. I had no choice. I was helpless." I said while burying my face in my hands.

"Where is Kakashi?" I repeated. Tsunade smiled, while rubbing my back reassuringly. "He is in the lounge. And don't worry. He doesn't know you are here." I stared at her in disbelief. If he was in the lounge, that meant he was alive. Then how on earth… "How? He was dead before I passed out." At that Naruto smiled hugely. "I beat Pain's butt. I saved everyone he killed." I felt my eyes widen. I stood up weakly and grabbed my clothes. I ran into the bathroom and changed. No one tried to stop me. I was ecstatic. I hadn't lost him.

I changed into the black outfit I always wore. I ran back out of the bathroom and Tsunade was the only one there. She smiled at my obviously happy mood and she walked over to me. " Come with me. I'll fix you hair up and give it a trim." I nodded and she led me over to the table. She sat me down in the chair and began to run a brush through my silky tresses. I breathed out a sigh of relaxation. She grinned at my serene expression. She brushed out all of the tangles from my really long hair and trimmed the ends neatly. She swept the ends of hair up and then she got rid of it.

"I have one more thing for you." She said. I turned around to face her and she did the last thing I expected. She kissed my forehead with motherly affection. "Be safe now Akimara." She said. I nodded with a smile and ran out of the room. I was amazed at how easily I was able to move now. I had no scales holding me back, no half vision. I danced through the halls and streets to the Hokage's building where the lounge and office for all jounin were. As I approached the open door, I felt nervous. I had no idea what his reaction to my change would be.

I peeked in and apparently I made a slight noise of some kind as he looked up. I immediately whipped back around and took off. I heard him jump to his feet and yell, "HEY! Get back here!" he ran after me and I felt my heart pounding as I ran. I felt like I was running for my life, hair flowing behind me, heart racing. I was undead. I shouldn't be nervous like this.

When I say I am undead, I am not a zombie. I repeat, I am not a gross, disease carrying, half decayed, brainless zombie. I am the elegant undead. I am called a dionyseis, named after Dionysus, who fell in love with one of out kind. We really are beautiful too.

I ran for the training field, and he was on my heels. I just made it to the training field when he pounced on me. Grabbing me against his chest, and landing on his back, me on top. He held me tight, and I found it was useless to struggle. So I decided to spill the beans on the 'Hey!-I-am-a-human-now-because-pain-summoned-the-dragon-out-of-me thing'. I let him pin me to a tree though, just to give him some guilt after I proved it to him.

"Kakashi." I said. He shook his head and continued to hold the kunai to my throat. He seemed to be trying to force an illusion from his mind. "Kakashi?" I asked again. He shook his head again, his one eye pinched shut in effort.

I kept trying to erase her voice from my head. It was haunting me. Her death. She died trying to avenge me and now her voice was haunting me. I couldn't take it. It was too painful for me. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I forced myself to think about Naruto and I opened my eye. That's was when I saw her open her mouth and say my name once again and there was no denying it. It was Akimara.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Discovery of The Dragon Summon

I immediately released her and sank to my knees. It was Akimara, but what had happened to her? She was human. Why? I looked up at her. Her hair was the same length and her eyes were now both purplish black, but the main thing was you couldn't sense her dragon chakra anymore. Her hair was black and her chakra no longer was immense, but about the same size as his. She was a normal human jounin, just like any other jounin he had seen.

He rose to his feet and asked, "Akimara?" she nodded, calm as ever. He felt tears in his one open eye. He pulled her to him in a hug of gratitude. She stood briefly in shock, this was new. He had never done this before. Weird. She wondered why, and then as if he had read her mind, he spoke in her ear, his voice cracking. "I thought I had lost you. When I woke up and found myself in the hospital, I thought you were dead and Naruto had brought me here. I couldn't live with myself, as I had betrayed you and my own promise, my vow." He stopped, voice cracking. I had my arms comfortingly around him now, holding him to me. He buried his head in my shoulder and I put one arm around his chest and the other around his shoulder, my hand in his silver hair.

I sank to my knees, and he came with me. I felt him shaking against me and I stroked my hand through his soft spiky hair, soothing him. I remember faintly once, when I had the dragon in me, I comforted a child similarly like this. Except for one difference, the dragon instincts in me had helped with that. I had made what were apparently comforting rumbles in the back of my throat and that had calmed the child so, that he fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at the memory and then I froze. I felt a warm drop on my shoulder.

Was he crying? Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja, crying? I didn't know what to do, so I let my instincts take over. I held him closer and he nestled into me. I felt him calming down so I found it safe to ask my questions. "What vow are you talking about Kakashi?" I asked him softly. He raised his head and knelt before me, his hands down weakly beside his sides. I smiled half at him nodding ruefully. I was right about the crying situation all right. He had a small tear still on his one obsidian eye. I reached up with my thumb and wiped the silvery tear away.

In response to my earlier question, he replied. "The vow I made was when you were unconscious after you saved my life from the jagged kunai. I swore on my own life that I would protect you and I failed. I am so sorry." He said bowing his head. I shook my head. Really, the guy was too protective. I raised his chin with my one hand and looked him square in the eye. "Kakashi Hatake. You didn't break your promise. You did protect me at the cost of your life. You died trying to protect me and the whole village of Konahagakure. The only reason you are alive now is because of Taishio's sacrifice. My dragons sacrifice. He was forcefully summoned out of me and now is a wandering soul dragon, all because of Pain. Because of that guy, I lost my best friend. So when Naruto killed Pain, your soul was released and you came back to life. I had managed to come back to conciousness and get you out of harms way. You would have most likely been squished like a cockroach had I not." Kakashi took this all in with a shocked expression. He hadn't broken his promise.

He smiled for the first time that week and Akimara did a little victory dance. "FINALLY! I get a smile out of you!" she said with a smile. He fell over laughing at her little imaginary hip swivel. She fell on top of him laughing and he let out an "Oof!" while laughing and she was laying on top of him. They both stopped laughing and didn't feel like moving. So they just remained laying there, Kakashi on his back, staring at the clouds, Akimara on top of him on her front. Her black hair pooled around her and sheened in the daylight. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so serene. He looked down again and discovered that she was watching him.

She rolled off of him and he whined in protest. She smirked evilly at him and he groaned. He sat up and gazed at her. She stood up and said, "Let's go see Tsunade. I need to ask her something." He looked at her confused for a second. Then decided to just go with it. "Okay." He said. She took off running and he sighed. She must really like this game. He took off after her and she giggled at him when he caught up with her. She ran even faster and when they reached the gates, she leapt over them, flying through the air in a spin. He watched open mouthed as she landed on the roof, 15 meters away from the gates. He ran to her and jumped on the roof next to her.

"I still beat you in the agility department." She said and took off once again. He followed her and they got the Hokage's office in no time. They paused outside the door to Tsunade's office and then Akimara knocked three times. "Come on in Akimara." Came Tsunade's happy voice. They both entered confused. She was ecstatic. Akimara shrugged and Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade?" Akimara asked her. Tsunade snapped her head up at her serious tone of voice and looked at her. "Yes? What do you need Akimara?" she asked, slightly confused and caught off guard.

"By any chance, can Kakashi and I have 2 weeks off? There is something we need to attend to." She said, straight to the point. Tsunade nodded. And then something seemed to pop into her head. "Oh. And Akimara?" she asked to get Akimara's attention, who was halfway out the door. Akimara leaned backwards toward her and said in slightly strained tone, "Yes?" Tsunade almost laughed at her position. "Good luck. Everyone in town is missing the guardian dragon." She said, indicating the saddle and Kakashi's Katana behind her on a stand. Akimara nodded and smiled at her, and then took off with Kakashi.

They landed at their apartment, and then froze for a minute. It felt so good to be home. They decided to take the night off and go in the morning. All that they both wanted was a nice hot shower and a comfortable bed for the night. Kakashi went to his room and found to his shock, his pack sitting on his bed. He opened it and found everything in there. He shrugged, it must have been Naruto. He wouldn't have put it past him. He unpacked his pack and put all of his things away in the correct places. He decided to change out of his jounin outfit into something more casual.

He changed into black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, and decided to leave his mask off. He walked into the kitchen and found the most amazing sight waiting for him. Akimara was there, and was wearing something that wasn't black. I am going to repeat that. Akimara was there and was wearing something that wasn't black.

His eye widened and his jaw gaped. He was astonished at how amazing she was wearing color. She was standing before him not wearing black, white, or red. Or anything dark for that manner. She was wearing a simple, strapless, light purple summer dress. Her hair was on the nape of her neck in a messy bun, and she was weaponless. He walked forward and got a closer look, just to take in more of it. She turned to face him, and laughed at his expression. "Astonished that I am actually wearing color now?" she asked with an obvious laugh in her tone. He nodded and continued to gaze at her obvious beauty.

The light purple fabric of her short dress accented her pale skin perfectly. It gave her a healthy glow and her hair reflected the sheen, giving it a purplish black glow. Her eyes also seemed lighter, almost plum in color. He was surprised. She was now more gorgeous than ever before. "Your so…beautiful." He said slowly and she was stunned for a second. She replied with a little and curtsey and, "Thanks Kakashi. Now come help me make this." He strode forward and stared over her shoulder. She was making two bowls of to-go ramen and some summer salads. She put them in a picnic basket and turned to him.

"Okay, creeper. Your turn. Get out the lemonade, water, salad dressing, vegetables, and the cookies." She ordered him with an obvious smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her and decided, 'okay. Two can play at that game. But only one will win.' He decided to play the role of I-am-your-most-humble-servant. He bowed down with a flourish and said, "Whatever you require my most honored master." Then he went and rapidly got out the things she had ordered him to. She raised an eyebrow at his act and burst into hopeless peals of laughter. He smiled at her.

Kakashi set the things down on the counter and she got to work. She packed the cookies, made lemonade in a canteen after ordering him to get the sugar, chopped vegetables and sprinkled them on the salads, and then filled a small jar with salad dressing. She packed this all neatly in a small bag and slung it on her shoulder. Then she darted into her room and grabbed the gift she had picked up for Kakashi while she had been alone one day in town. Kakashi did the same, grabbing the small gift he had bought her while alone in town one day. He had been waiting to give it to her, and he wanted it to be special. He tucked the small box in his pocket and found Akimara at the door waiting for him. He smiled, pulled his shoes on and said to her, "Let's go." And they left out the door.

He walked out the door with her, closing it and locking it neatly behind him. It had been a while since he actually used the door, so he had to dig around in his pocket for a minute before he found the key. He finally got the door locked and turned to back to Akimara. She beckoned him to follow her and he did. They strode through town together, and for once he didn't read Icha-Icha. Many people they passed by raised a confused eyebrow at him, but he paid them no mind, because to be honest, he didn't care. He strolled through the narrow winding streets of the village and found that he had a new job to do. He had to stop boys from getting to Akimara. He did this quite easily, with the help of his new favorite expression. His now famous among teenage boys one eyed death glare. They finally got out of town and Kakashi finally asked, "Where are we going Akimara?" he was curious now. Knowing her she had probably had found some special place in the woods. She turned her head back, a slight smile gracing her features.

"You'll see when we get there." She said coyly. He grinned back at her. Okay, then if that was the way she wanted to play, fine by him. But warning to her, he was good at these games. They continued walking and she lead him down a narrow, concealed woods path that wasn't possible to find unless you were really looking for it. He followed her and she walked confidently down it with him. When they finally got out in the open, he gasped with surprise and she smiled genuinely at him. He was amazed at the spot. No wonder she wanted to show it to him.

Before him was a spot you might see in a movie, or read about described in book, and daydream about in your free time. But here it was before his very eyes, and it was real. There was a beautiful grassy hill, the long grass waving in the gentle breeze, with brightly colored wildflowers among the long, pale green grasses. On the hill though was the real surprise. There were two Sakura trees in full bloom, their pale pink petals falling gently in the breeze. He reached up and caught one drifting toward him, cupping the delicate petals in his palm. He decided to do the prettiest thing with it. He turned to Akimara who was watching him with curious eyes.

He placed the blossom in her bun, securing it gently with her hair tie. She instantly blushed and smiled at him in thanks. She walked gently forward and he watched her for a second before going with her. Her dress swayed with her gentle movement around her hips, and she seemed so carefree and beautiful, her flower in her hair, and a summer dress. They arrived at a good spot between the Sakura trees, one with slightly shorter grass, and a good mix of sunshine and shadows. Akimara set the pack down and pulled out the picnic blanket she had brought with them.

She handed Kakashi one end of the blanket and together they spread the blanket on the grass. They sat down on the blanket together and began to unpack the lunch upon hearing their stomachs rumble. They served up the lunches and ate up. In the middle of eating, Kakashi complimented her, "This is excellent Akimara. You could get a job as a professional cook and pass." She blushed and looked down at her half eaten salad. "Thanks Kakashi. It comes with practice you know. It took me years to figure out how to do this." She smiled back at him. He smiled back, his mask off. They finished the main course and sat back, enjoying the sun and the sweetness of the lemonade they were sipping quietly.

Akimara glanced over at Kakashi and did a double take. It was nice outside, about 85 degrees. The sun was warm and it felt great, but apparently Kakashi really like the sun. He had taken his shirt off and was laying on the blanket next to her, shirtless and mask off. His muscular, but not overly so, broad and lean chest along with toned abs were laced with scars, as expected of an elite ninja, but she couldn't seem to stop staring at one particular scar. It was a long jagged one, on a diagonal from his left shoulder to his just below his right side ribcage. It looked as if he had been cut open by a jagged knife. She swallowed hard at the thought and turned away. Then turned back. He was so serene, it really was hard to look away.

He had his eyes closed, his one scar on his sharingan the only flaw on his face. His perfectly shaped face was calm and relaxed, his weight mainly on his elbows behind him. He had himself half propped up and didn't seem to want to move at all, and she couldn't blame him. The sun did feel great and it was rare that they got to relax like this at all. His tanned and muscled skin seemed to glow with the sunlight radiating on him and she blushed as she looked him over. His perfectness was just too much.

After a while they got into a pleasant conversation about random things they had done in their lives. Akimara told him about how she had saved her life, passed jounin exams with some of the highest scores in history, and had become to be possessed by a dragon after her first death. He listened with intensity and then told her some stories of his own. They ate cookies and then after a while they just sat there, thinking. It was so pleasant to Akimara. She couldn't remember ever doing this with someone before. After a while she got her guts up and decided to give him his gift. She thought, 'Thank god he has a low collar on his shirt.'

She reached into a hidden pocket on her bag and drew out the small black wrapped box, and held it in her hands for a minute. Kakashi got wide eyed when she presented it to him with a small smile. He felt his eye melting and he took it from her. He carefully unwrapped it and he held a small box in his hands. He eased off the lid and a small piece of paper fell into his hands. He unfolded it and read the elegant script.

_Kakashi,_

_I had this specially made for you. I hope you enjoy it and keep it with you._

_Forever yours, _

_A.H.D._

He folded the piece of paper and pulled back the silken piece of cloth covering his present. He gasped when he was able to see it. There was an amazing pendant on a black leather cord before him. He lifted the pendant out and held it in his palm, studying it closely. The pendant was a fang. A shining white dragon's fang. On closer inspection you could see initials carved into the fang. K H. He felt tears in his eyes as he closed his hand around the priceless gift and gave Akimara a hug. "Thank you so much Akimara. I promise I will always keep it with me." He said into her ear. She smiled and plucked the pendant from his hand.

She knelt before him, leaned forward, and clasped the necklace around his neck. She ran her hands softly down his neck and touched her sacrifice one last time. "That was my fang. I wanted you to always have part of me with you, no matter where you are." Kakashi was dumbstruck. He stared at her and didn't know what to do. She had given him her fang. The most valuable gift a dragon could give. She smiled at him and turned her head slightly. He could see that it was true. One of her top fangs were missing. He launched forward and pulled her into another hug. She grinned and hugged him back. "Your welcome." She whispered back letting him go. He sat back, and put his hand to the fang around his neck.

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out her present. She widened her eyes. No one had ever given her a present before. And now it was even more special. It was her birthday, and no one knew it but her. She smiled again and took the small gift from his hands. She carefully unwrapped the silver paper, and had a small box sitting in her hands. She opened it and found a ring. Kakashi quickly spoke, putting his hands around hers.

" Akimara, this is my gift to you. I would love to have you with me for the rest of the time we have. Akimara Dragoneye, will you marry me?" he eyes widened. He was on one knee before her, his eyes begging. She did the only thing she could do so her voice wouldn't crack. She nodded and kissed him. They pulled apart and stood up. Kakashi slipped the ring onto her finger and she looked down at it. He had gotten her a ring true to his nature. It wasn't anything fancy.

The ring was leaves and vines curling around her delicate hands, a small amethyst in the center of the lily on the top of her finger. She pulled him to her and threw her arms around her neck and whispered into his ear, "Thanks Kakashi. Thanks to you, this is the best birthday I have ever celebrated in my 27 years." His eyes widened. It was her birthday? Why didn't he know? Oh well. Now he did.

They sat back down at were watching the sunset when Akimara all of a sudden spoke. "Do you remember when we first met?" Kakashi felt his eyes widen and he dropped into a flashback…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Memories of a First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the published works mentioned in here, songs specifically mentioned are only being used for the entertainment of this Fanfiction.

Kakashi woke up, remembering that Obito had died after giving him his sharingan, Rin had just come with him, and he had no idea where Minato had gone off to. He slowly came round to hear voices talking quietly. Two of them were ones that he knew and recognized, Minato and Rin, but the other was one he had never heard before. He shot bolt upright and saw the strangest sight. Both Rin and Minato were standing in the open clearing in front of him, both looking back at him in shock, and there was only the two of them. That was odd. He was sure he had heard another voice.

He got to his feet slowly and stood up confidently, walking over to them. He looked around confused and then looked to Minato and Rin's stunned faces. "What is going on? Was there someone here? I could have sworn that there was someone's voice here I didn't recognize." Kakashi asked this all in one rush, and Minato's face went from stunned to pride. 'So he heard her talking to us. Well, well, he really has come far. Being immediately aware when he awakes, even before his eyes open. Even better than most senior jounin.' Minato thought this and then replied to Kakashi.

"What you heard is now a secret among the 4 of us. You heard Akimara, my secret student. She always follows me and is with me no matter where I go. Akimara, you can come on down now." Minato finished that reply to him and then called up to the trees above them. Kakashi looked up with interest and Rin and Minato with expectancy. Rin also had a slight trace of awe in her eyes. Kakashi heard tree branches rustle and then a slight figure leapt from the tree branches above them. Kakashi's eyes widened. She was absolutely a ninja, and definitely an elite one.

She had landed silently before them, still enough in the shadows where all you saw was her silhouette. She was in a crouch, having landed a 20 foot jump. The silhouette stood and walked into the small patch of moonlight where the rest of them were standing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Minato gave her a small nod. Kakashi didn't move, but studied her discreetly. She wore all black, black belts lacing her waist, hips, and right thigh. Along the belts were pouches, shuriken holsters, and other small things, some of which looked like they might hold something rather dangerous. She wore one leather glove on her left hand, and it came up to her elbow, and it was black ( of course). On her other hand was a leather band and it bore the Konohagakure symbol on it.

Her face was small, angular and beautiful. He was glad he was wearing a mask, otherwise the others would see his blush. Her eyes were angular, long, and blackish-purple, strangely enough. Her hair was braided and then tucked into a tight bun, so he couldn't see if it was long or short. He nodded his approval. Along to being beautiful, she was small, slender, and muscular. All in all, she met his approval in more ways than one.

She turned to look at him and he froze. Her eyes were as hard as cold marble, but strangely curious. Minato stepped in. "Akimara, this is Kakashi. Kakashi this is Akimara." He said this with finality and beckoned Rin to come with him. She did with a look of understanding. They walked away and Kakashi turned to a now more calm Akimara. "Kakashi." she began, and his breath was swept away. Her voice was… there were no words for it. It was cold like ice, yet soft and strangely melodic at the same time. It fit her. He came back to earth as she spoke again. "Talk to me. We are going to become teammates so I want to get to know you, maybe even become friends." She said, and she sounded like she was being nice, and actually curious. He decided to like her.

They both turned at the sound of Minato calling them and decided to walk and talk. "Well, let's start with the basics. I don't know how much you know about me so just bear with me here. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a jounin, and my parents are both gone. My father was the white fang, and I wish I could be proud of that. I don't have any friends really, only Rin and Minato. I wish you will as well." He said this while walking calmly beside her, just strolling in the moonlight. She nodded at this and then smiled breathtakingly. "I will do the same for you then. My name is Akimara. I don't know what my official last name should be, but I was raised with two members of the Hatake clan. So I suppose you could call me, Akimara Hatake. I am higher in rank than Minato, the fourth Hokage. My parents are unknown, no one knows what happened to them. The only thing I know was that they saved me from death at the cost of their own lives. I would sincerely hope you will be friends with me, as I want to be friends with you." They had reached their destination as she said the last word. Rin and Kakashi stood there dumbfounded and Minato and Akimara just grinned.

Akimara glided forward with graceful long strides and made a formal welcome, much to their amusement. "Welcome all of you, to my parent's mansion. This was the last thing they left me, so I bid ye all welcome. Come now, follow me and Minato." She said this all and then, with the grace of a stalking tiger, gave a sweeping bow. Rin and Minato clapped for her performance and she smiled. She strode back to him and said, "Come on, I'll show you around. You'll have a grand time." She said with a smile. He followed her in and they immediately took their sandals and boots off. She flicked on the light and Minato began to show Rin around and she showed Kakashi around.

She walked around the mansion with ease, showing him everything. The last room she showed him was the room she was giving him. "This is to be your room." She opened the door and let him in. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he walked into his new room. It represented him and simplicity. There was a large bed, and it had black sheets and silver comforter. There was a elegant finished wood weapons rack along one wall, and on the other was a closet and a bathroom door, which was open. He looked around once more. There was a dresser and a nightstand, and his window was actually a balcony door, the balcony adjoining to the room right next to his, which coincidentally happened to be hers. He looked into his bathroom next and wasn't surprised. The bathroom was huge.

The floor was marble, and so was the counters. The sink was the size of a small bathtub, and the shower and tub… were the size of a swimming pool. Okay, that was a big exaggeration. It was the size of a Jacuzzi. The rooms really were elegant. She smiled as he set his pack down and collapsed on the silver down comforter. "Let me know if you need anything." She said, closing his door and leaving. After she left, Kakashi picked himself up and decided to change and take a shower. He opened his pack and decided to play the right way, and be neat. He put his weapon pouches on the rack, and hung his pack up on a hook. Then he went to the closet and opened the massive door. His jaw dropped. The closet was full of clothes that looked like they would fit him. He grabbed a black shirt and some blue jeans and then went into the bathroom to shower and freshen up before dinner, which he could smell cooking. He took a hot shower and then changed his clothes, and roughly towel dried his hair. He walked down the hall and went downstairs into the massive kitchen and dining room. Rin, Minato and Akimara were already there, clothes changed and looking much refreshed.

Rin and Minato were both wearing casual jeans and shirts, but Akimara was really wearing something different. Akimara was wearing a summer dress. It was mid summer, and it was really warm in the house, giving it a happy warm feel. Even so, this dress was something else. It was black, (go figure), and very pretty on her. It had a mildly low cut, and the straps came up and tied around her neck. The skirt came down to just below her knee, and it fastened tightly around her hips. It was backless, and you could see the lightly tanned skin of her back. Another strap came around just below her shoulder blades, holding the dress on. It was very flattering on her, and he could feel his face heating up. He turned away until it passed and then sat down at the barstools with Rin and Minato.

Akimara was the one cooking dinner and she did it so fast, it was like watching a professional cook dinner. You know, on one of those old people cooking shows? Except this was like a million times more awesome. It was pretty cool to watch. There was soft music playing, and she hummed along with the melody. Her hair had been unbraided and was just in a loose bun on the nape of her neck. She finished cooking with a flourish and served them the summery dinner. There was a fresh garden salad, topped with craisins, pecans, and fresh chopped vegetables, complete with a sweet but tangy dressing. She served for the main course a noodle dish, and he really enjoyed it. After words, for dessert, she served up this really good chocolate pudding. The dinner was perfect. After they had finished eating, she swept away the dishes and they went into a dance/family room. The music was playing there and then just as he sat down, a fast waltz started to play.

Minato glided over to Akimara and bowed gracefully. "Might I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. Kakashi and Rin's jaws dropped when Akimara did the most unexpected thing. She let her hair loose. It tumbled down her back, in long loose waves of shimmering black. It went down to her calves, and he could now see why she kept it tied up. Wow. Minato smiled as she went with him to the dance floor, swirling with the beginning beat. They hit the dance floor with poses, twirls, and pirouettes. In the highest part of the song, he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, spinning neatly. Her hands held part of her weight on his shoulders, but he still held most of her 110 pounds.

Rin and Kakashi were dumbfounded. They both had no idea either one of them could dance, let alone this good. Kakashi knew that he could dance, but not anywhere near this good. Minato and Akimara finished their dance and came back down to sit beside them. "Wow!" said Rin, turning to Akimara with a huge smile of pleasure on her face. "That was awesome! How did you guys learn that?" she asked, ecstatically. Kakashi could see she was genuinely interested. He looked at Akimara and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her expression. She had wide eyes, and was staring at Rin in utter confusion. Then she relaxed with an easy smile. "You liked it?" she asked. Rin nodded happily, hopefully. "If you two want, we can teach it to you. We are going to be here for a while, so why not?" she said to an amazed Rin. Minato smiled. This was going to be interesting.

He stood up and offered Rin his hand. She took it, albeit uncertainly. She wasn't sure what to do. Akimara got some music going and then turned to Kakashi. "Would you like to learn it as well? Unless you want Minato to teach you, I will be your instructor." He raised an eyebrow at her, and then shrugged, standing up. She walked to the dance floor with him and then she began to teach him the steps of the dance. He was amazed at how easily she could move with him. Her movement were flowy and graceful, just like her. He learned it so easily, it even surprised her. Rin was learning as well, but slower than him. He leaned forward, and whispered into Akimara's ear with a playful smirk on his face.

"Want to show them what we can do?" she grinned devilishly back at him. "Well certainly. Why ever wouldn't we?" he grinned. She got the song playing and then Minato looked at them in shock, along with Rin. They moved off the dance floor, and Kakashi and Akimara glided on. Much to Minato's and Rin's shock, they both performed the dance flawlessly. They finished and then Minato just stared at Kakashi. He looked like he was having the time of his life, just being with her. "Hey Akimara!" he called out. She looked to him, one eyebrow raised. He shot her a signal and she smiled and nodded. She got the message alright. It was game time.

She switched the tracks to game time music that she had specifically set up for herself, and then disappeared from Kakashi's arms. He looked confused for a moment and then he got it. She was playing a game with Minato. He watched with Rin as their sensei played a game with her. He went to dash at Akimara who had just appeared at the doorway, but she disappeared again in a cloud of smoke. He was laughing and so was Rin at their sensei's attempts to catch her. She appeared on the opposite side of the room and started dancing to the song that was playing, which happened to be Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. She did the little dance, leaving a baffled Minato and a laughing-so-hard-they-couldn't-breathe Kakashi and Rin.

She vanished again and then reappeared behind them, this time dancing to I'm Sexy and I Know It. Kakashi and Rin started up a new round of laughter and Minato was astonished. He didn't know what to do. This was definitely a shocker, she wasn't normally one to mess around like this. She continued to do this, until he finally caught her unaware and got her from behind. She laughed and so did he. Then she yawned. "We had better get some rest." She said, and they all nodded. They all went to their rooms, and Akimara went next to Kakashi the whole way to his room. When he went to tell her goodnight, she leaned in and caught him by surprise. His eyes widened in shock and he finally became aware of what she was doing. She had his chin in her hand and her lips were firmly pressed on his forehead. She finally stood down and said softly, "Get some rest." Then, she disappeared.

When he woke up in the morning, he was confused. He could have sworn he heard a beautiful sound. He closed his eyes. 'I must be imagining things.' He thought, exasperated. Then he heard it. A beautiful melody being sang in a soft voice that was familiar. Akimara was singing. He got out of bed silently and winced. His shoulder still hurt from when he had been cut by that one guy on their mission. Kakashi walked to his balcony door and saw a sight. Akimara was standing on the balcony, her hair loose, and she was wearing a white dress; just a simple summer dress, but it was beautiful on her. She was humming softly a melody he didn't recognize, but it was nice to listen to.

He stood for a moment just listening to her, and then he made his decision. He opened the door and joined her. She looked over and she smiled softly at him. "Good morning Kakashi. Did you sleep well?" she asked him, and her eyes were soft. He nodded and came to stand next to her, just leaning on the balcony rail. They both stared into the sunset in a companionable silence. After a while Akimara started humming the melody again, and he found himself swaying slightly to the rhythm of it. She looked over at him again and saw what he was doing and she grinned. Then her eyes rested on his un-bandaged and wounded shoulder. Her eyes immediately were filled with concern and she came closer to him, her hands open to him.

He has his shirt off, so she could clearly see it, and he decided to see what she was going to do. She extended her hands as if to touch the wound, and then stopped. She looked up at him and asked, "May I?" he nodded his consent and she gently laid her hands over the wound. Kakashi's eyes widened when her hands alighted with brilliant crimson healing chakra. The wound shrank, and then disappeared completely and she seemed to not have used up any of her chakra at all. She stepped back and he smiled at her in thanks and she nodded. They continued to watch the sunrise and he smiled in pleasure. This day looked as if it were going to be great.

The next day, as Kakashi and Akimara sparred, he found that she was even harder to land a hit on than Minato. She dodged him effortlessly again, and he was getting more and more irritated and fascinated by the second by it. He went and tried to land a barrage of kicks on her and she simply dodged and flipped over him. He tried the unexpected next and was amazed by the results. He hit her. He landed a punch right on her shoulder and she grunted with the pain. She went flying forward and then flipped and landed it. "Ow." She muttered and he laughed. They ended the spar session and Kakashi and Minato went off on a mission, promising to return by nightfall.

I smiled and waved them off, and then went to go and read quietly in my room. I pulled down my favorite book on healing and started to read. It was just before nightfall, and I put it down and decided to make dinner. I went downstairs and got some music going. I danced easily to it while cooking some of my homemade ramen and decided to make some of Minato's favorite dessert. Brownies. I finished dinner and served up three plates, saving theirs for when they came back. I had just set theirs aside when I head Minato and Kakashi come in. I ran to the door to meet them and almost fainted when I saw them at the door. My knees buckled and I was pretty sure I turned paper white.

Minato was standing there, an unconscious and severely wounded Kakashi in his arms. Minato himself was only slightly wounded, but I knew I had to get Kakashi immediate treatment. My medical side took over and I said to Minato, "Take him to the surgical area." He did so, rushing off. I followed, and we got there immediately. I assessed the damage and frowned in anger. He had major wounds on his chest, stomach, and a couple stab wounds here and there. I started to work right away.

I watched Akimara work on Kakashi with concern. I knew she was going to need help. I went and found Rin, and explained the situation on the run. She followed me and started to help Akimara by healing the minor wounds, and Akimara was working on the major wounds. Rin closed the minor wounds with only slight difficulty and then went to help Akimara close the major wounds. Together the two healers closed the mortal wounds and bandaged them up. When they did all that they could, they both sighed in exhaustion. Rin and Akimara washed their hands, and Minato gave them each huge hugs of thanks. They both were shocked, but they hugged him back.

After they had eaten and were freshened up, Kakashi still hadn't woken, so Akimara carried him upstairs to her room. It was almost identical to Kakashi's, but it was black and red, not black and silver. She laid him on her bed and pulled the comforter around him. She shook her head ruefully and sat down next to him. 'How on earth he managed to get this injured is beyond me. I will have to watch him carefully now.' She sighed and stroked her hands through his soft, silver, spiky hair. She continued to do this, and then watched his face.

His eyes flickered, then opened slowly, unfocused. He looked warily around him, and then his eyes focused on the figure kneeling above him. It seemed to take him a few seconds, but then he recognized Akimara with a very worried expression. "Kakashi?" came her sweet voice to his ears. He groaned and she took that for a 'what?'. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. Stroked her hands through his soft hair, and waited for his answer.

"I've felt better. Thanks. How long was I out?" he asked, still mesmerized by her caring hands. He found it slightly difficult to breathe and his chest and stomach hurt. A lot. Not to mention the fact he was trying insanely hard not to blush. She was worried about him. " You have been out ever since Minato arrived back carrying you. Which was about 6 hours ago. What happened by the way?" she asked, her hands now inspecting the bandages, just making sure they were tight and not going anywhere when he eventually fell asleep. She could tell he was embarrassed, but she knew that he knew she was doing it for his benefit. So he let her.

" We were attacked by some mysterious spies from the sound. Don't know who they were or why they did. They got me, but I honestly don't know how." He finished talking and then he winced in pain, turning his head away. This hurt a lot to talk. He felt her hands run through his hair and her shushing him. He quieted down when he felt her hands press down on his sore spot.

He watched as her bluish-silver-gold chakra glowed and the pain faded. She was obviously well trained in healing. His pain faded and he looked at her. She was so tired, and her face showed it. Using the last of his strength he pulled her down to lay with him. "Lay down. You're exhausted." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep. She stared at him in shock for a second, and then laid down beside him and fell asleep. She laid down next to him and then got an idea.

She reached up and kissed him. His eyes flew open in shock and then he kissed her back. She then got up and said, "I must go Kakashi. Just know that I love you and I will see you again someday. Goodbye." And with that she faded away in cherry blossoms. He reached his arm out with a pathetic cry of "No, don't go." But she was gone with a shower of cherry blossoms and their sweet scent.

She had disappeared that night, and he hadn't seen her since. He had heard rumors of a phantom ninja out there, one who wears all black, and has never been seen eye to eye. He always thought of his long lost friend when he heard these rumors and he always wondered if it was her. He wondered if she thought of him too. He had always wondered if she would come back, and when she did, he now felt so stupid for not recognizing her. But now here she was… sitting right here next to him…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Taichyo the Wandering Dragon Spirit

He came back to earth with the most unpleasant thud, once again. Akimara was looking at him with the most peculiar expression, one mixed of impatience and surprise. He looked at her for a minute and he definitely remembered that was for sure. He answered her question slowly, unsure of how to put his words and not sound like a babbling idiot.

"I do remember when we first met Akimara. Minato introduced you to us just after Obito died. I remember that quite clearly. I also remember that mansion we were in when we had so much fun. You taught us a lot of things. And you saved my life. Then you left." He finished the last word with something between a laugh and a smile. Akimara looked at him and then said the next thing which scared him half to death.

"I left because I had no choice. Otherwise I might have been possessed and forced to kill you all." She said softly. "I needed to find Taichyo, the wandering dragon spirit, the one thing that could keep me alive and human like at the time." She finished, stumbling slightly over her words in her rush to explain why.

Kakashi nodded and then furrowed his eyebrows at the new name.

"Taichyo? Who is Taichyo?" he asked, really confused. Akimara took one look at his face and laughed out loud at his expression. "Taichyo was the Dragon spirit who bonded souls with me. He was force summoned from my body against his will by that Pain dude." She said with a smile which to sad frown. She buried her face in her hands. It was obvious she still missed Taichyo a lot.

Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders and that was comfort enough for her. "Relax Akimara. We'll get him back, don't worry." He said. She nodded and then thought for a minute before saying with a smile, "Do you remember that dance I taught you?" Kakashi was stunned speechless. She did remember that. He nodded and stood up.

"We should get going Akimara. It is getting really late. And besides, we are going to leave tomorrow to find Taichyo." He said this comfortingly and then she smiled at him. She packed up fast and then slung her pack on. He watched with confusion, and then when she took off running, he smirked and got the idea. He raced off after her.

When they finally arrived at the apartment they shared, Kakashi was dumbfounded. She was so fast, it was almost stupid. They unpacked everything they had brought and then they collapsed. They were tired. So tired, they didn't even bother changing, instead they fell asleep on the same bed, with their clothes not even changed.

Akimara woke up early and decided to change and get ready for the mission. She slipped out of bed and went into her room to get her bathroom things, a towel, and her clothes. She ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped out of her summer dress and let her hair free. She ran her brush through it quickly and jumped into the shower. She washed up quickly and then jumped out, toweling off quickly. She dressed and tied her damp long hair up. She left the bathroom and packed her bag for the mission and then found she had nothing else to do. She heard Kakashi getting up, so she decided to make some breakfast and coffee. She too was starving. When a very sleepy, but properly dressed Kakashi finally got his but into the kitchen to eat, he was greeted with a fresh cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He smiled. Akimara's cooking truly was something to wake up to.

He ate, packed, and they got ready to go. As soon as they were running in a forest Kakashi had only been in a few times, he finally got the guts to ask the question that had been bothering him since yesterday. "Akimara?" he asked, when they were taking a break on the top of a really tall tree. "Hmmm?" she asked back, looking at him while taking a drink.

"How exactly to we find Taichyo?" he asked her and he was rewarded with her smile saying that she was going to have fun blowing him away with the answer to that one.

"I have to go to a neutral place where spirits linger. Take where we are going for instance. We are going to Mount. Hakuray, which is a place where there is a chasm to hell on one side and a holy shrine on the other. So where the powers collide, right at the top, that is where I will be able to summon Taichyo back into my body. It is slightly risky though. I might die if I don't do this right, or if Taichyo rejects me,which I sincerely hope he doesn't. Oh, and if I don't find him there, it means he was sent to hell, where he is almost impossible to summon. I hope we aren't too late. He was always there for me when our souls bonded."

Kakashi nodded and they took off once again. As they ran along the trees, he noticed something different. Akimara seemed like she had to focus slightly more than usual in order to land her jumps right on the branch. Then it came to him. Taichyo was a wind dragon, so he must have given her extra stability in the air. Well, that definitely made sense, so he assumed that was the reason.

As they ran through the forest, it eventually faded into the most ancient and huge forest he had ever been in. The tree trunks had to be at least 25 feet in diameter some of them maybe bigger. The whole forest had a slightly wet and musty smell, and was a dark green gray in color. Even the light was a greenish gray. They ran through the forest, Kakashi following Akimara, albeit uncertainly. She seemed to know where she was going though, so he was reassured by that.

When they finally stopped to make camp, Kakashi was astounded. Akimara was so unearthly looking in a forest like this. She looked like a walking dead, mind you, a very beautiful one though. They sat back on their sleeping bags against the huge trees, just watching the flickering flames of the small fire Akimara had built. It was really humid in the forest, and extremely hot. Kakashi had pulled his shirt and vest off, but left his mask on. His bare torso was sheening with sweat, and he could see Akimara was no better off. She had changed into a black half tank top, the bottom half of her stomach showing. He wondered if she had gotten the design from Ino.

Akimara looked at him, and she was panting, desperately needing to cool off. She decided they had no choice. She would have to use her water senses to find them a lake or pond. She closed her eyes and heard Kakashi's slight noise of interest, but made no move. She let her mind go, using her water chakra to find them a lake. She found one, only about 100 meters to their left from their current position. She stood up and beckoned to Kakashi.

"Follow me. I found us a lake we can swim in." she said and began to walk away. Kakashi got up with a strangled grunt and sauntered after her, now curious as to how the heck she found water. But when she led him to a clear lake of fresh, cool water, he didn't care anymore. He stripped his sandals and pants off, along with his hitai-ate and mask and dove in, just wearing his boxers.

Akimara joined him a few seconds later, wearing her underwear and her half shirt. He watched her for a second and then just swam on top of the cool water. She dove under and started to do some of the most amazing tricks ever. She was having fun. She flipped and did handstands, but mostly just swam around and jumped out of the water, spinning and making the water swirl around her. He briefly wondered how on earth she was getting the water to do that, and then he figured it out, and laughed. It was her hair. Since it was so thick and long, it was taking in a lot of water, and when she spun, the water was flying outward. He laughed at the simplicity of it.

They swam around for a while more, and then they decided it was getting too cool to stay in any longer. They both climbed out of the water hole and wrapped up in their towels. Akimara picked up both of their clothes piles and carried them with her. Kakashi looked over at her and smiled. She was so responsible. He definitely wasn't and he knew it. They returned to camp and found their fire still going, just down to coals. Akimara put their clothes down on her bedroll and threw wood on the fire, even though she had to fight through a severe case of the shivers.

She walked back over to him, now with his clothes on. She shivered once more and then pulled her pants back on. Kakashi felt helpless. They were both freezing, so he decided to just cuddle around the fire with her. It was the most he could do. He put an arm around her shoulders and then threw their black and silver blankets around them. It was too bad someone who had a knack with fire wasn't here, it would be handy right about now. He opened his arms to her and she snuggled into his chest, seeking his body heat. Kakashi sought out her body heat as well, and snuggled into her. She was leaning on him, just wanting to stay warm and fall asleep, she was tired.

They eventually laid down, with Kakashi still holding her close. She was using him as a hot water bottle and a pillow and he was using her as the same. Slowly, ever so slowly, they both fell asleep.

When they both woke up in the morning, they were immediately aware of how freakin' hot it was. They threw back the two blankets simultaneously and got up. Akimara tied up her hair after brushing all of the snarls out of it, which took a long time. Kakashi simply ran his hands through his spiky silver hair, and decided to just go in a tank top. Akimara pulled another half shirt on, and Kakashi remembered what he had previously wondered about that particular style of shirt. He decided to ask his question. The worst she could do was kill him rather violently if she got embarrassed.

"Hey Akimara. Did you get that shirt design idea from Ino?" he asked her, inching away in case if she decided to freak out. Instead he got a calm nod and she went back to cooking breakfast. He just stood there, mildly confused. She was just calm, calm as a rock. He was definitely astonished.

"What's with the stupid look?" she asked with a laugh. That was the limit. If she was going to say that his sexy face, which was currently maskless, was stupid looking, she was going to pay for that one dearly. He pounce attacked her and she shrieked with shock. He tackled her to the ground and held her there and growled. She wriggled desperately in his grasp, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. She sighed and stayed still. And that was when he realized that he was aroused. He sighed inwardly in irritation and tried to get it to fade away, but to no avail. Akimara had her thinking face on, and he realized that she was thinking about how to get out of this one.

'Come on Akimara girl, think.' She thought. 'Hmmm… how to get out of this one. Oh my gosh, is he… yes he is. Oh boy, fun time. We can use that to our advantage, yes we can.' She finished thinking and put on a straight face. Kakashi was momentarily brainwashed and then he felt her back arch. 'uh oh.' He thought. 'What is she up to?' He soon found out. Her hips brushed against him and he froze, his grip on her momentarily relaxing enough for her to slip free. She did so, and crouched by the fire once again, smirking at him.

He growled in frustration. She was definitely a sly one. Oh yes, once he got her, he was going to **really** pay her back for that one. They ate breakfast in silence, and then got packed up and ready to go. They jumped through the trees with ease once again and around noon, stopped to eat a quick lunch. They were running through the trees again, 20 minutes later. At dusk, Kakashi realized they were running up a mountain, and were definitely near the top. 5 minutes later, they reached the top. It was nothing special looking really to him, just a craggy, relatively flat stone and moss covered plateau.

To Akimara, who was gifted with spirit sight, it was something else. She could see the glowing souls of many animals, silvery, blue, yellow, purple, and green. But she didn't spot the one red one she was looking for. Not yet anyways. Then she spotted him. The half formed red spirit ball of her Taichyo. He was sad looking, and I assumed it was from being force summoned from my body. Oh well, now I was going to get him back. It would be easy.

"Taichyo!" I called out. The spirit of him looked around and saw me standing there, in a spirit summoner's circle, waiting for him. He flew to me and I performed the hand signs for letting him bond souls with me. Kakashi watched, amazed. He couldn't even follow it with his sharingan. It was an amazing thing. Then she stopped the hand signs after a last monkey, rabbit, dog, and dragon being last. Then at last, he was able to see how she was able to see Taichyo. She was standing in a spirit summoner's circle. Exactly in the center of the mountain.

She spread her arms, exposing her chest completely. Taichyo flew forward and went into her body, straight into her heart. Akimara convulsed once, twice, and then she collapsed, her body glowing in a red aura. She seemed to be completely surrounded in a glowing red chakra, almost as powerful as Naruto's nine tailed chakra. Then the glow faded and was replaced with a gold-silver-blue chakra and he could now see that the souls of Taichyo and Akimara were once again successfully bonded.

Taichyo in soul form inside her body, surrounding her massive chakra, in black dragon form, was once again guarding the chakra. She stood and then he once again saw the dragon like changes. The grew dragon scales on her back, on the side that had no scars, the left hand side. Then on the right hand side of her face, she once again grew the Legendary Dragon Eye of Taichyo.

She made sure to keep the dragon eye closed and then he got to watch as her hair bled to the beautiful bluish-silver that he so loved. Then she stopped transforming. She walked toward him and smiled shyly. He smiled back and then gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you have Taichyo back." He whispered to her. He was astonished when he received her reply, through the re-established telepathic link. 'I am so happy you came with me to help me get Taichyo back. We are so pleased that we can once again be the guardian dragon of Konohagakure. Taichyo wishes me to thank you for helping me to save him from certain Hell. He said also that you have to be the bravest man he has ever met and is proud to carry you upon his back as the dragon form.' She said to him in his head and he simply nodded and thought back, 'Your most welcome Taichyo. Your most welcome.'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Gone and Revealed Identities

And then she was gone with a last whisper of words. The words that she said echoed through his now empty head, he was haunted. She had left him once again. After he had saved her, she had to leave. She was once again gone. Gone. He knew she wasn't going to come back for a while. I collapsed to my knees, my legs all of a sudden weak with grief and angst. Why? Why me? I was in so much pain I collapsed in agony. I couldn't believe she was replaying my worst nightmare before my eyes. Her last words to me echoed around in my head once more. That last goodbye 15 years ago.

_ 'I love you and I will see you again someday.'_

My breath was coming in ragged gasps as I ran back the way we had come, going home twice as fast as we had come. Before I knew it, I was home. To our previous home. I didn't know it, or perhaps I just wasn't aware of it because it matched the pain and sadness I was feeling, I had tears streaming down my face. I knew I had to report to Tsunade, but at the moment I had to recover for a second and wash up. I knew I probably looked like a mess. I entered in through the window, closing it behind me. I dropped my pack on my couch, walking down to the bathroom. I flipped on the shower and stripped out of my sweaty clothes. I jumped into the shower and immediately twitched in pain.

I looked down at my chest and discovered that I had a couple few gashes there. 'Must be from that crazy creature I ran into on my way here.' I thought. I washed up and got a quick shave. I jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around my waist after roughly towel drying my silver hair. I scooped up my dirty clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket, and tossed my vest onto the bed. I pulled on my clothes, and pulled my vest back on. I had to go report to Tsunade.

I walked into Tsunade's office, she had purposely asked me to come there to report. I walked in and Tsunade looked up and then gave me a smile which faded after a few seconds when she realized there was no Akimara behind me. She looked to me, brow furrowed and very confused. I knew I had no choice, I had to tell her what happened. I told her the story, all of a sudden very glad there was a chair behind me as I sank down when I got to the part where she had left. Tsunade was very troubled when my voice broke and I buried my head in my one hand. I heard her stand, but what I didn't expect was when she rested her hand on my shoulder. In comfort.

I couldn't have thanked her more. I looked to her gratefully. "I will give you the next few days off. You tried to do more for our village than I have ever done in all my years as the Hokage. Thank you Kakashi." I simply nodded and then winced when the gashes on my chest flickered with pain. "Ow." I muttered. Tsunade simply shook her head and sighed. " You and hospitals. Okay, where is the wound?" she asked. I showed her the gashes on my chest and she healed them in the blink of an eye. I nodded thanks once more and then I left.

~ A few days later~

I stood in the wrecked remains of the village, and watched as the townspeople pored over Naruto. I watched in awe as Sakura gave him a hug, and then as they all threw him up in the air. When they threw him up for the third time, I heard a deep, gradually getting louder, whistling sound. It sounded as if something really large was diving and gaining speed. I looked up as Naruto was still in the air. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. There was a larger than life black dragon wearing a saddle diving down to catch Naruto.

Akimara dove down and caught Naruto on her back, so he was sitting on the saddle. "WHOAH!" Naruto yelled and then he got the hang of sitting on her back. "Okay. Got it!" He held on as she rolled in mid air and they heard the amazed gasps of everyone including Tsunade who happened to be standing beside Kakashi. She turned to Kakashi with excited and mouthed, 'She's back.' I nodded, speechless. Akimara seemed to have gotten something through to Naruto because when she dove down low again, he launched off landing neatly. "THANKS!" he roared to her, to which she responded with a loud rumbling roar.

Akimara soared upward and then paused. Then she was surrounded by a pure silvery white light, and transformed into her human like self. Kakashi watched, open mouthed. 'She is going to reveal her identity?' she was. She swirled downward, silver hair swirling around her. When she landed, there was a small crater, and her hair was still swirling around her crouched form. Everyone came forward to see who she was. And simultaneously everyone shrieked in shock. "AKIMARA?!" they all asked. I launched forward, and everyone stared at the two of us. And then they all seemed to get it. All at once. They all understood that I was her rider and she was the guardian dragon. And it was also a top secret.

Akimara stood up and then she came over to me. She looked downcast, but she looked me in the eye and apologized. "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that. But for my first transformation, I have to be isolated. It is absolutely necessary. I didn't want to risk anything happening. I'll explain more later." She explained and I just nodded. I decided to talk to her later and potentially find out what she was hiding. For now though, I just decided to focus on what the villagers and fellow shinobi were focusing on. Naruto's Return.

When Naruto finally came over to talk to us, he was surprised. "So, you're the mystical dragon and rider huh? Awesome moves Akimara!" he said with his typical fox like grin and a hand behind his head. Akimara smiled and shrugged. "Mine are almost nothing compared to yours. After all you were the first of two to charge a Rasengan with your chakra nature." Kakashi and Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. Naruto's jaw would have been on the ground, had that been possible. She looked uncertain for a second before raising her hands and laughingly asking, "What?"

"The first of two? W-Who was the second?" Naruto asked, somewhat nervously. Akimara smiled. "Me." She responded. Naruto… fell over almost dead with shock. Akimara and Kakashi laughed with him at his display of exaggerated shock. After the celebration, Kakashi and Akimara returned home to their thankfully undestroyed home. The village hadn't been demolished by Pain, thanks to Akimara and Kakashi's efforts. Kakashi walked into the house with Akimara, only to see that she was laying on the couch, boots off, seemingly exhausted. He decided to finally get her back for the stupid look thing in the forest.

He slipped his sandals off with lightning speed and then pounced on top of her after taking his jounin vest off. Akimara shrieked and then found that she couldn't move, her hands being pinned above her head and legs stuck between his knees. She was stuck and did not like it one bit. She squirmed beneath him, she didn't like that predatory glare in his eyes. When she finally realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she sighed heavily and glared at him. She knew what he thought of himself as. So she decided to mock him about it.

"Okay, what did I do this time Oh Mighty Sex God of Konoha?" she asked with sarcasm and mockery in her smooth voice. Kakashi reeled back in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Was she trying to seduce him to get him to relax his grip? Oh hell no, that was not going to happen. Bad idea Akimara. He tightened his grip ever so slightly on her wrists and didn't let go of her. So he decided to communicate what he had in mind through his actions. He leaned down to kiss her, but she had a face on that almost scared him. The Thinking Face.

'Uh-Oh.' He thought. 'She has the thinking face on. Not good.' Then her face cleared. She began to sing the most amazing song he had ever heard. It had a slow melody, and it was high and haunting. He unconsciously closed his eyes and relaxed and realized that too late, she had gotten away once again. 'Damn it.' He thought, collapsing onto his face on the couch. 'I'll never get her.' he heard laughter from behind him and turned to see Akimara clutching her stomach, bent over in laughter. He just stared at her in utter confusion. What on earth was so funny? Then, he figured it out. She told him.

"That never fails. I can always get out from underneath people Kakashi. No one has ever been able to pin me down unless I let them. And that almost never happens. Well, it hasn't happened in years." Kakashi watched as she recovered her composure enough to speak. Then he asked his question that was bothering him and knew would definitely bother her. "Does that mean you are a virgin?" he asked, smiling coyly, leaning back on the couch. He avoided the hefty roll of duct tape hurled straight at his face and laughed at her bright red face. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. And this time avoided the punch made for his face by falling off the couch.

She glared at him and then they both collapsed down laughing. Then Kakashi noticed something. She was still wearing the ring he had given to her when he proposed to her. She had accepted, and he was so happy. He rolled so he was laying next to her and then caught her lips in a kiss. His mask was off, pooled around his neck. Akimara was surprised at first, not expecting it, and then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kakashi was in heaven. He had never really felt her get into the kiss, but now it seemed she was going to. So when she ran her tongue teasingly along his lower lip, he was stunned. She was going to get into it after all. She was a huge tease, and she was going to get payback for it. Oh, was he going to pay her back. That was for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Deals and Jutsus

Authors Note: I am almost done with this. Maybe one or two more chappies to go and then I am through. If you happen to read this, even if you are a guest, Please review. You shall get invisible cookies if you do. Thanks.

PhoenixFyreTail

He slipped his sandals off with lightning speed and then pounced on top of her after taking his jounin vest off. Akimara shrieked and then found that she couldn't move, her hands being pinned above her head and legs stuck between his knees. She was stuck and did not like it one bit. She squirmed beneath him, she didn't like that predatory glare in his eyes. When she finally realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she sighed heavily and glared at him. She knew what he thought of himself as. So she decided to mock him about it.

"Okay, what did I do this time Oh Mighty Sex God of Konoha?" she asked with sarcasm and mockery in her smooth voice. Kakashi reeled back in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Was she trying to seduce him to get him to relax his grip? Oh hell no, that was not going to happen. Bad idea Akimara. He tightened his grip ever so slightly on her wrists and didn't let go of her. So he decided to communicate what he had in mind through his actions. He leaned down to kiss her, but she had a face on that almost scared him. The Thinking Face.

'Uh-Oh.' He thought. 'She has the thinking face on. Not good.' Then her face cleared. She began to sing the most amazing song he had ever heard. It had a slow melody, and it was high and haunting. He unconsciously closed his eyes and relaxed and realized that too late, she had gotten away once again. 'Damn it.' He thought, collapsing onto his face on the couch. 'I'll never get her.' he heard laughter from behind him and turned to see Akimara clutching her stomach, bent over in laughter. He just stared at her in utter confusion. What on earth was so funny? Then, he figured it out. She told him.

"That never fails. I can always get out from underneath people Kakashi. No one has ever been able to pin me down unless I let them. And that almost never happens. Well, it hasn't happened in years." Kakashi watched as she recovered her composure enough to speak. Then he asked his question that was bothering him and knew would definitely bother her. "Does that mean you are a virgin?" he asked, smiling coyly, leaning back on the couch. He avoided the hefty roll of duct tape hurled straight at his face and laughed at her bright red face. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. And this time avoided the punch made for his face by falling off the couch.

She glared at him and then they both collapsed down laughing. Then Kakashi noticed something. She was still wearing the ring he had given to her when he proposed to her. She had accepted, and he was so happy. He rolled so he was laying next to her and then caught her lips in a kiss. His mask was off, pooled around his neck. Akimara was surprised at first, not expecting it, and then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kakashi was in heaven. He had never really felt her get into the kiss, but now it seemed she was going to. So when she ran her tongue teasingly along his lower lip, he was stunned. She was going to get into it after all. She was a huge tease, and she was going to get payback for it. Oh, was he going to pay her back. That was for sure. When he pulled away, she was gone, standing over in the kitchen. He growled, and she laughed again. Then she came over to him.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal." She said to him, while sitting on the armrest of the couch, near his feet. "What?" he asked, still facedown in the pillows, not bothering to look up. "I'll teach you a new jutsu and then you can have me for the rest of the day. Agreed?" Kakashi sat up like a lightning bolt. 'What the hell did she just say? I can have her for the rest of the day after she teaches me a new jutsu? Oh that is a good deal if I have ever heard one.' "Okay!" he agreed, just a touch over enthusiastically. She fell off the couch laughing.


End file.
